Danny Jones' love story
by masterpieceMCFLY
Summary: Danny jones is married, but his life is just about to change when an untold secreat is revealed
1. Chapter 1

My life hasn't been as good as I thought since I married Danny Jones.

After awhile he wasn't around that much, he was always busy practicing gigs, doing interviews, concerts and writing songs. I had been busy too. I was currently filming a movie called "The Lost Desire ". My schedule was from 5:00 in the morning to 9:00 p.m.. So Danny was always too tired to wait for me, and I left before he woke up, so I barely saw him.

The love we once had, the love that brought us together, was no longer there. I was confused, I didn't know if I should quit or not. I loved my job but I also loved Danny, and I was pretty sure that if one of us didn't quit or do something about it, there was a big chance of us getting a divorce. That wasn't what I wanted for us when we married three years ago.

But there was something worse than not seeing each other at all. We had seen other people. I know what all of you that know who Danny Jones is, are thinking, why the hell would I cheat on him? Well, it wasn't on purpose. See, three weeks ago, the cast and I went to John's place (a co-star) and we got really, really drunk. I invited Danny and his band mates. Big Mistake! So someone noticed I was totally drunk, too drunk to control my actions and to know what I was doing. So that someone started to kiss me and he led me upstairs. And well we, umm, slept together. And that someone perfectly knew what he was doing, that's why I hated him now. And his name is, Dougie Poynter. Danny's best friend and band mate. Danny didn't know anything. I had tried to tell him several times but each time I had chickened out. I was always fearing he could leave me, and Dougie had threatened me. The band could split and I didn't want that to happen, neither did Dougie.

Last week I heard Danny had cheated on me, at first I got angry, but then I remembered I had done the same thing and I really had to know if it was true before getting mad. So I confronted him if the rumours were true, he just looked to the ground and nodded. With tears in my eyes I asked him what had happened. He said they just kissed, nothing else.

I tried to stop crying but failed miserably, even when I knew I had no right to be upset, after all I had done the same thing. But hearing your husband saying he kissed someone else is too painful to bear.

I said it was ok, that I forgave him, that it was just a mistake and I just begged him to not do it again.

For the next week he did lots of romantic things to have my forgiveness even when I told him he already had it. He took me to expensive restaurants, he got up at 4 in the morning to make me breakfast all week. And that was when he started to get concerned about me. I had puked all the mornings of that week. I hadn't eaten very well because everything I swallowed ended up in the toilet.

I had just had soup for dinner and jelly for lunch and no breakfast, because I threw it up soon after I ate it.

Danny wanted me to stop going to work and give the doctor a visit. I refused, saying it was something I ate. He said that if I didn't get better by Saturday he would take me to the doctor himself.

I actually got better, I didn't throw up anything on Friday, so I wasn't nervous anymore that I had to visit a doctor. But the reason I didn't throw up was that I barely ate that day. I hadn't gone to work, and I felt dizzy very often, probably because of the little amounts of food I had been eating though.

Phillip, the director of the movie, gave a new schedule, from 7:00 am to 6:00 pm. So when I had to go back to work I could spend more time with Danny. I was spending the time I was already having, sleeping because of my "illness", Danny had stayed with me 24/7. I felt like crap but I didn't mind because Danny and I were like when we were dating.

That love that was gone, reappeared from nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2

On Saturday I woke up at 7:00, Danny was still sleeping. I went to the kitchen and started to eat cereal. But as soon as I tasted I got nauseous. I knew I was going to lose the battle, if I hadn't lost it already against Danny. He was going to take me to the doctor sooner or later.

So when I rushed to the bathroom I thought that I should lie to Danny, I was going to tell him that I was getting better. But out of nowhere the door opened, I looked up to found Danny standing in the doorway. As soon as he saw me he knelt beside me and grabbed my hair to keep it away from my face. When I finished and cleaned my mouth he looked at me kind of sad.

"Put on some clothes and a warm coat, we're leaving in forty minutes." he said and got up.

I wasn't sure if he was angry, or concerned or even disappointed. I did as I was told though, then I laid on the bed when I finished getting dressed, waiting for Danny to finish his shower and get dressed.

In the car I was trying to find a good song to break the awkward silence between us.

"Danny? Why do I have to go to the doctor?" I asked when I found nothing good.

"Because you are sick." he said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah, but I could just take some medicine at home, there's no need to go, you know?" I said staring out the window. It was starting to rain.

"You have taken medicine, it hasn't worked so far, what if you have something else? Something more serious?" he said not as calmed as before. I didn't say anything so he continued. "You have been sick for a week or so and not getting better at all."

I know I can look like I am childish and stupid because as you can notice, I hate going to the doctor. I had had bad experiences, that's all I am going to say for now.

There were three other people in the waiting room, Danny and I waited for like twenty minutes until Dr. Coffee called us in. He checked me up and said some things I didn't understand, so after a while I stopped paying attention. After he was done with me, he sat on his chair behind his dark desk, besides the desk he had a big shelve with lots offamily pictures.

"I found nothing wrong with you, Miss Jones" Dr. Coffee said looking at me.

"What do you mean? She is just throwing up with no explanation?" Danny, who was holding my hand, asked confused and upset. I wasn't paying attention so I just kept on staring at the pictures.

"Well, actually, I have a theory, I think she is throwing up because she might be pregnant." he said, this time looking at Danny. The last word caught my attention though.

"What?" was all I could manage to say.

"It is a possibility, it doesn't mean you are just because I am saying it." he said.

We walked out of Dr. Coffee's office and did the pregnancy test in another clinic in the that same building. I didn't want to look at the test, I was too afraid to know. But when I did look I didn't like what I saw. I was indeed pregnant.

The way home was more awkward if that was even possible. Danny perfectly knew I wasn't happy about it. He had tried to convince me to have a baby for the last six months, but each time I refused. Based on his past behaviour I could guess he was happy, but his expressions now were unreadable.

When we got home I went to the bathroom and locked the door.

'How can I be pregnant? what am I going to do with my job? we will finish filming in about three months, by that time I am going to be already fat' I thought looking at my reflection in the mirror. Since I became an actress, when I was 9, people had told me to lose weight, to exercise, to have a "hot" body. I had had that kind of pressure my whole life.

'They'll fire me because I'll get fat, and when I have it, this thing, no one will hire me, no one will want me to be in a movie' I thought.

"I am going to have stretch marks" I said. Thinking that, tears began to roll down my face.

I dried my face and laid down on my bed after getting out of the bathroom. And I instantly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, the room was already dark. I heard Danny humming. I could tell he was in the shower. I went downstairs and prepared a strawberry tea.

I was in my own little world when I felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around my stomach. I rested my head against his chest and he rested his chin on the top of my head. Then he gave me a kiss on there and let go of me. Then he opened the fridge and grabbed a plate full of baked potatoes with cheese. He put the plate in the microwave. In the meantime he poured water in a glass and drank it, when he was over he refilled it. Then he got the plate out of the microwave and put it in the table, then he put three potatoes in his plate.

"I love you, you know that right?" he suddenly asked while he was cutting the first potato. I was taken aback first but nodded anyway.

"I love you too, Danny." he smiled and chewed the first cut piece.

"I know you are upset, Emma, and that you didn't want this to happen now, if you ever wanted this to happen in the first place." I nodded.

"Yeah, you are right, but it's done now, isn't it? I will get over it. Besides it should have happened sooner or later" I said with a smile. He smiled too.

"I don't think I am going to throw up if I take the risk of just eating one, right? I just can't throw up every time I eat, right?" I said grabbing one potato.

"I am sure you won't puke." he said smiling at me.

When both of us were done Danny grabbed both plates and put them in the sink. And then he grabbed the plate with the rest of the potatoes and put it in the fridge. When he stood up to do that I noticed he was only wearing his boxers. I couldn't get tired of watching his hot body over and over again. It was charming.

Then a thought of my parents came to my mind. They never were proud of me. Ever.

They expected me to be an important person, like a scientist or a doctor, or even a math professor, anything but an actress.

When I was in school my grades weren't that good. And I just couldn't study and act at the same time so when I was 13 I dropped out of school. I think my parents disinherited me as soon as they knew it.

I hadn't seen any of them nor my sister for about 8 years. My sister went to an Asian country when I was ten, she was twenty-six then. She was the perfect daughter, my parents wore black for weeks when she left, they exaggerated things. They didn't want to have more kids, but they had me. They never were happy about it. With the time my family broke apart. Both worked so hard, they didn't have time to "waste" with each other or me. They stopped talking eventually, my dad left to have a "normal life and a loving family" when I was 11 ½ years old. My mum refused to work after he left, she said she didn't need to, she spent even more money than before my dad left.

A month before I turned 13 I went to Australia, I had to be in a movie there. Before I left her for good she had already spent all the money and had to ask her relatives for money. I never saw her again. I am glad I hadn't.

When I was 15 or 16 I heard my mum, or Ella, like I used to call her, had died of a weird disease. I never knew if she really died or not.

I learnt to hate, I learnt to do things by myself , with no help at all. I realized how much my family hurt me. How much they destroyed me. I made a promise when I was around 7. I promised I would never be like Ella, she made me feel unloved, unworthy, good for nothing, totally pathetic. I never wanted to have kids afraid of their own mother or feeling rejected by me.

I had just realized I had been feeling and acting the same way my mother did when she found out she was pregnant with me.

"I have to choose" I said aloud. "Be just like Ella, the person I hate the most, or to keep my word." I smiled to myself. "The answer is quite obvious, isn't it?"


	4. Chapter 4

So two months had passed, and now I was four months pregnant. I already finished filming "The Lost Desire", obviously I wouldn't be in the sequel, they created an end where my character just died. But I was happy nevertheless.

Danny had been really inspired lately, he claimed that is because of the baby. So he had been a lot with his band mates, showing them the songs he had been written. So now I can only sit and eat ice cream, which I hadn't done since I was 15.

I had been watching random movies all day, I was going to served me more vanilla ice cream when the bell rang. I walked as fast as I could to open the door.

"Danny! You're home ear...Dougie? What are you doing here?" I asked him not believing my eyes, and changing my tone and mood drastically.

"I need to talk you." he said stepping inside my house without waiting an invitation.

"About what?" I snapped. "I shouldn't have let you in after all you did to me."

"That's what I want to talk about." he said.

Then there was a long, awkward, silence. I, of course, was scared to death, thinking he could do what he did, once again.

"How far along are you?" Dougie asked me.

"Do you really care?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." he replied, this time really serious, he scared me. He was never serious.

"Four months, why?" Then there was another awkward pause.

"Do you... do you know how much time has passed since, you know, 'that thing' happened between us?" he asked me nervously.

"Of course I do, it happened in April." I replied nervously too. I didn't dare to look at him.

"And that's how much ago?" he asked like he was a total idiot. And he was obviously uncomfortable with the topic just as I was.

I counted with my fingers. "Four months ago." I said, not realizing what I had just said.

"And?" he asked like if something was completely obvious.

"And?" I repeated in the same way.

"Haven't you thought that you could... Could…" he stuttered.

"Could what Poynter?" I said with anger in my voice, which, my eyes were reflecting it too well.

"Could be pregnant with MY baby."

I just stared at him, I couldn't talk, I couldn't move. I couldn't think.

"Poynter, you are unbelievable," I said when I finally found my voice. "That's stupid. I just can't be. I am FOUR months pregnant and the..." my voice started to break then. "Incident between us happ..."

"Happened four months ago" he finished for me. "Four!" he said raising his voice.

"Out!" I screamed.

"Fine. You can avoid me, you can deny it for a while, but you can't avoid the truth forever, Emma, I want a DNA test when it's born, and Danny doesn't have to know, does he? If it turns out it's actually mine, we'll have a long talk, until then, my beautiful lady." he said and left.

As soon as he was out of my view, I started to sob.

"Why? I was actually happy about this, and Dougie had to ruin it all" I said crying.

Memories of that night came to my mind, then of the next day, next week, the uncountable times I had tried to tell Danny, then I remembered Dougie's threats and the recent and awful conversation.

I suddenly walked out of the house. I got in my green car. I started to drive, going nowhere specifically.

I didn't have a place to go. I didn't have a family or friends at all, I just had Danny, which was working in a new song with his band mates and Dougie. And I didn't want to see Dougie now.

I decided to go to a park near my house. I got out of the car. I watched all the happy people that were there. Playing, talking, or just walking alone.

I sat on a bench. Million of thoughts crossed my mind. I stared at my small bump, and started to cry immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

When I went home it was already dark and Danny's black Mercedez was parked where mine was just hours ago.

I had a hard time opening the door of the house because my hands didn't stop shaking. I dropped the keys twice because of the shaking. When I finally got inside, I went straight to my room and laid down on my bed. I curled and started to cry once again, I tried my best to stop but I just couldn't help it.

I heard the door creaking, I didn't really care about it, I had my mind in other things. Then I felt someone lying next to me.

"What's wrong, Love?" I heard Danny's whispers. He was stroking my light brown hair.

"Nothing" I murmured.

"C'mon, you can tell me."

"Not really." I whispered.

"Sorry? I didn't hear you" he said putting his arm around me.

"Nothing, Danny, I... I..."

Then the phone rang. Danny removed his arm around me and got up to answer it.

"Hello?" he said. "Oh, hi Doug." he said sounding suddenly happier.

As soon as he said that name, I climbed out of the bed and went to the bathroom. I didn't want Danny to ask me again so I took a shower, a long one on purpose. When I finished dressing myself, Danny was already sleeping. He looked so cute, just like an angel, my angel. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and I laid down and tried to fall asleep. I moved around for a really long time. I couldn't lay on my stomach so it was really hard for me to fall asleep. All the time I spent awake, I prayed and prayed, I really wanted this baby to be Danny's, obviously. I couldn't tell Danny, or could I? If I did, lots of things would happen.

Danny and Dougie would end their friendship, but then, who needs a friend like Dougie? A friend who rapes your wife? And the band would split, and Danny's dreams would be ruined. And Danny and I would get a divorce. And, and so many more things.

And well, I just couldn't tell because of Dougie's threats even if I got the courage to tell. Dougie had threatened me several times and with different things.

I hadn't seen Dougie after that talk, although I kept seeing him in my mind. He had ruined everything in my life. Nothing can be good in my life. Not once.

A week after, Danny and I went to Bolton to tell his parents. I really didn't want to. If the father was not Danny I didn't know how his parents would react. They never liked me, his mother tried to stop us from getting married. I could perfectly imagine her smile and satisfaction when she found out Danny and I were breaking up. At least his sister was happy about the news. She always liked me, and I always liked her.

Luckily we left the day after. And we didn't have to tell my parents, since I didn't have parents.

I hadn't had nauseas anymore, but I had had cravings. I had eaten disgusting things. Just to think about it makes me want to puke.

Danny decided to take a break from his job to take care of me. He and the rest of McFLY did some gigs in nearby cities. So he could have a break for a few months. He didn't want to miss a moment of his baby's life, and every time he said that I couldn't help but think what if the baby wasn't really his?

The more pregnant I got, the more nightmares I had. Dougie was in every single one of them. They were about babies crying, calling Dougie 'daddy' and Danny just watching me telling me how much I hurt him.

I dreamt I was marrying Dougie once, and Danny was the best mate.

Danny had been wondering if the pregnancy had something to do with my nightmares, they were too many, almost every night.

But the real reason of my nightmares was because I had been under a lot of pressure. Hiding something like that is not simple, and telling it is not simple either. But I knew I had to do it sooner or later, sooner better, even when I was threaten by Dougie.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next two and a half months I tried uncountable times, to tell Danny, but then Dougie's head appeared on Danny's and he would always tell me how I would regret it afterwards if I opened my mouth or slipped any word, so I would shut up immediately and Dougie's face would disappear and Danny's was back.

I woke up quite late on a Sunday morning, Danny was snoring beside me. I shook him.

"Danny, wake up, you are already late for your practice." I said getting up, and taking off my pyjamas.

"Mmm, what time is it?" he asked.

"11:45" I said looking at the clock on his night table.

"Fuck!" he said standing up as well. "I should have been there two hours ago."

We got dressed and grabbed something to eat on the way. We got there in 20 minutes.

Harry, Dougie and Tom were chatting, they were obviously bored.

"Hey guys!" Danny greeted.

"Do you know what time it is, Danny?" Harry said angrily.

"Yeah, I am sorry about that, but I am already here, aren't I? So let's practice.

"You're always late!" Tom exclaimed.

"But I'm worth the wait." Danny said winking at Tom. The other three just rolled their eyes.

They were practicing for their last gig of the season, which was that same night. They practiced five songs while I sat on the couch playing with my hair.

"I am hungry." Tom murmured out of the blue.

"Tom, we ate an hour ago." Dougie exclaimed.

"Yeah, not even Emma is hungry, and she is six months pregnant." Harry added.

"But guys, I can't help it!" Tom said putting his hand on his stomach, which rumbled.

"Harry, why don't we go and buy some food, we will get hungry soon anyway." Danny proposed.

"Sure, let's go." Harry said grabbing his jacket. "Sometimes I think you are the pregnant one, Tom" he added.

So they left, leaving Tom and Dougie with me. Tom and I started to talk, while Dougie was pretending there was something wrong with his bass.

"I'm going to the bathroom, and I'm afraid I'll take long, I want to poo!" He said laughing while running upstairs.

Then I started to play with my hair once again. I didn't want to be alone in the same room with Dougie.

I was praying that what Tom said wasn't true. That he was going to comeback soon.

"How are you doing?" Dougie asked me.

"Good, thanks" I said not looking at him. "Like if you care." I mumbled.

"I am sorry, Emma." Dougie said. He knelt in front of me so I could see him.

"No, you are not" I said looking away.

"Yes I am, you gotta believe me!" he pleaded.

"Then why the fuck did you do it?" I said with tears in my eyes. I couldn't let them fall though, I couldn't show Dougie I was weak.

"Because I have always liked you, a lot, I couldn't resist the opportunity, I am so sorry Em, I regret it, if I could I ..."

"But you can't, you fucked your best friend's wife, and I am going to tell him when he gets back." I said interrupting him.

"No, we can't tell him Emma, do you want him to suffer? If the baby is mine we will tell him, like we agreed, but if the baby is his we won't tell him anything, ok?" he said putting both of his hand on my shoulders.

"No, Dougie, we have to tell him, if you don't have the balls to do it, I will, I don't care anymore about anything." I said standing up.

"You will make him suffer, Emma" he said.

"Yeah, of course I will, but he deserves to know, he will suffer more if we tell him later, we have waited long enough" I said walking to the window and staring out of it.

"If you tell him I will..." he began but I didn't let him finish.

"Look, Dougie, I don't care what you will do or say about me, you can do whatever the fuck you want. You already did the worst thing you could have ever done to me. I will tell him!" I said with confidence, nothing could make me change my mind.

"No you won't!" He said grabbing me by my shoulders and shaking me. The tears that I managed to keep inside my eyes were falling now.

"What's going on in here?" Tom shouted from the doorway. "Dougie get the fuck away from her, NOW! Tom was furious now.

Dougie let go of me and stared at the wall instead, not daring to look at Tom. Tom embraced me like if I was going to fall if he didn't do it strong enough. Probably he was right about that.

"What are you so afraid of, Doug? What don't you want Danny to know? What don't you want Emma to tell?" Tom asked a little calmed now, still not daring to let go of me though.

"It's none of your business, Tom." Dougie said in a bit rude way.

In that moment Harry and Danny walked in. They saw Dougie staring at the wall and Tom hugging me. Danny noticed my red and puffy eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny looked from Dougie to me and Tom, from us to Dougie, several times. Like he didn't understand what was going on.

"What, what happened here?" Danny asked confused. He walked towards me. And he took Tom's place. He was stroking my left arm and giving me several kisses on the forehead.

I took a glance at Dougie, he knew I was going to tell him everything, or maybe he was thinking I was too coward to do it.

"Nothing, Danny." Dougie said smiling.

Tom opened his mouth to argue, but closed it. I was the one who had to tell Danny.

"Danny, I have to tell you something." I said breaking free from Danny's embrace.

"You know you can tell me anything." Danny said worrying now.

"I already told you, nothing happened." Dougie said trying to make me stop.

"Oh, shut up!" Tom said.

Harry tried to convince Tom to go but Tom didn't listen to him, and stood right where he was.

"Six months ago all of us went to a party, do you remember?" I asked Danny.

"Yes, I do." He replied.

"Well something happened that night. I was totally wasted..."I started.

"Yeah, we all noticed." Harry said. Everybody turned to look at him. "Sorry, did I just said that aloud? Sorry, go on." Harry said blushing.

"Well your great friend, here, our dear Doug, took advantage of me." I said. I heard some gasps.

"What? Can you repeat it? Hun?" Danny said looking at me in the eye.

"He raped me Danny! Dougie raped me that night" I said louder and faster I didn't realize I had started to cry again.

Danny blinked, once, twice, 5, 10 times. Dougie started to walk. Harry blocked his way, so he couldn't get away. Danny then shook his face and went right where Dougie was and punched him really hard on the face. Dougie fell to the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" Danny yelled kicking his band mate on the ground. "How could you, you bastard?" Danny kept on kicking him until the other two members decided it was enough. Harry who was stronger than Tom, grabbed Danny and Tom just stayed there in case Dougie could run away being the coward he was.

I just stood there, watching the blur scene in front of me, because of my tears.

"Is there something else?" Danny asked Dougie and me. He was exhausted of kicking Dougie.

"Actually, there is." Dougie said smiling. He had blood covering his teeth, it was disgusting.

'How could he be enjoying this?' I thought

"Ok, then tell me, before I kill you." Danny said, Harry was still trying to calm Danny.

"Well there is a chance that Emma's baby is mine, because, as she says, I _raped _her six months ago and how far along is she Danny? Oh, six, right? She's sixth months pregnant." I shivered when he said the word 'raped'

That earned Dougie another punch. Harry let go of Danny for just a split second.

"And I have been threatening her, you know? with thing of her past and stuff I knew she didn't want anyone to know." he said.

That earned him, another, stronger punch. Danny fell to his knees, crying.

"Why on earth did you do it? You _were _my best friend." Danny sobbed.

"It wasn't fair Danny, was it? If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have met her, I saw her first, I liked her first, you always get the girls. I just wanted to show her I was the best for her." Dougie said staring at the ground.

"But she was already married to Danny, and she was drunk she didn't know what she was doing, and you absolutely proved that there is no one better for her than Danny, you are just a bastard." Harry said putting his hand on Danny's shoulder, who was still on the floor crying.

"I need fresh air." Danny said standing up.

"Dougie, you must leave, I want to ask you lots of question, but I don't really want to talk to you, so I ask you to leave now" Tom said.

"I just want to know if the baby is mine, Emma, call me when it's born" he said to no one in particular before leaving.

"I don't believe it." Harry whispered in disbelief. He looked at Tom, who looked as surprised as Harry.

Then both guys turned to look at me. They made me sat on the couch I was earlier, tom sat on my left and Harry on my right. They were trying to calm me down. Both were holding my hands. The three of us stayed like that for a couple of hours. I rested my head on Harry's shoulder and cried more. Then Tom rested his head on my shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Neither of us noticed when Danny came back. We were almost asleep. Tom saw him first. He stood up and when Harry saw Tom in front of him he stood up as well. They knew they had to leave us alone. They gave me a reassuring smile and left together whispering.

I was praying the time could just freeze so I didn't have to talk too Danny, I was a coward.

He sat beside me, I felt how the couch shifted for the weight. He sighed. He rested his head against his hands. Neither of us said or did anything for like five minutes, it left like eternity though.

He moved a little closer to me, he put his hand around my shoulders. He pulled me into a hug. I started to cry against his chest. He was just there for me. I didn't deserve him, even though he was there next to me, just for me.

"I am..." I started.

"Ushhh, don't talk, it's ok." Danny interrupted me.

After been like that for who knows how many time, I looked up, Danny's eyes were red, and there were tears rolling down. He didn't notice I was looking at him.

"I'm so sorry, Danny" I whispered.

"No, I am sorry Emma, I wasn't there to protect you when I should have what kind of husband am I?" he whispered back.

"Danny, this is not your fault!"

"Yes, it is, ok?" he shouted. "How could I let him do such an awful thing like that? I'm so sorry" he said kissing my forehead.

"Danny I should..."

"Everybody told me he was after you, but did I listen? No, of course not. I could see it in his eyes, how much he wanted you, but I ignored it, I didn't want to believe it." he said it like it was just for himself.

He sighed and stood up. He started to pace.

"I won't let anything happen to you from now on, I swear." he whispered to me.

"From now on?" I asked looking at him. "I thought you were going to divorce me." I said.

"Divorce you? He raped you for crying out loud, it wasn't your fault, it was mine, so no, I don't have plans on divorcing you." he said seriously.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I love you, I can't live without you!" he smiled, his first smile of the day.

"Oh, Danny I love you too" I smiled too.

Then he stopped pacing and yelling, and came near me. He hugged me like never before, like he was going to lose me. Then he put his hands under my chin so I had to look at him with no chance of turning my head. He looked me directly in the eye, and I did the same.

"I love you more than anything, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I lose you, or if anything happens to you." Then he kissed me.

The kiss made me forget how fucked up my life was. Everything left my mind, but Danny. I couldn't imagine my life without him.

"Do you want to go home?" Danny asked me, broking away.

"Yes, I do." I said.

Danny grabbed my hand and we went upstairs. (We were in Tom's basement). Then he heard rushed footsteps, and swearing. Obviously Tom and Harry had been eavesdropping. Danny didn't notice though. I didn't mind they had. At least not everything in my life was horrible and sad. Danny made it be happier and less dark.

"Tom? Harry?" Danny called out. "Emma and I are going home." He announced.

Then both guys appeared from nowhere in front of us blocking our way out.

"Danny, I was, umm" Tom started, stopped when Harry nudged him.

"Yes?" Danny asked.

"I was just wondering about the concert, tonight, remember?" Tom asked.

"I am not into the mood of going." Danny responded flatly.

"I thought so." Harry murmured, thinking nobody had heard.

"Besides I don't think Doug will have the guts of seeing me." Danny whispered.

"I will take care of everything, you go home and rest, you both need it."

"Thanks Tom."

Danny and I walked out of the house, Harry waved while Tom was already on the phone.

We got inside the car, it was a quiet, comfortable ride. I realized Danny turned right instead of turning left to go home.

"Danny, where are we going?" I asked.

"I just want something."

Five minutes later Danny was asking for an ice cream.

"I would like a vanilla ice cream, please. Emma? Do you want something?" Danny asked me.

"A cherry ice cream? Please" I asked, not sure if I wanted something.

The lady gave us our ice creams and we went home. We went upstairs and laid on the bed. It was around 7:00 or 8:00. We both fell asleep instantly, in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Two months had passed since I told Danny.

I had gotten huge! And I still had one more month to go.

Danny couldn't wait till it was born. Imagine me, being the one carrying it. A month sounded like a century.

I had gotten two different offers to be in movies, but I had declined both. I didn't want to act anymore. I wanted to be with Danny, all the time.

We hadn't seen Dougie since that day, and I was kind of happy about that. Neither of the guys had discussed anything about McFLY's future. I was worried about it.

Danny's parents gave us a beautiful wood crib about two days ago. They gave us unisex clothes too, we didn't know the sex yet.

Tom and Harry had given us clothes as well and some toys, and bottles. That was good because I hadn't bought any bottles yet. I guess I didn't care about how I was going to feed it.

Danny had bought lots of diaper and some toys.

It would really broke my heart if the baby wasn't his. He deserved to be a father. He wanted to be a dad so much. And I, the selfish bitch, didn't give him what he wanted the most. Now he was all happy and anxious about this, it would be really cruel if the baby ended up to be Dougie's.

Tom and Harry had visited me a lot. We played video games for hours. I won most of the times, since I had been playing them almost all my pregnancy, since that was the only funny thing to do.

Rumours had spread, some said that McFly split, other said that they didn't care about his fans so that's why they didn't do the last gig. And others said that one of the guys was on drugs or something like that. So lots of people had asked them if they can be interviewed, but they said they wouldn't say anything about it.

Since that day in Tom's basement, I hadn't been alone for a single minute. I think Danny was afraid Dougie could be around and do what he once did to me. There wasn't a doubt that Harry and Tom were afraid too. But I didn't complain, it felt good to have them around all the time.

Christmas was in like 3 weeks.

Today was December 4th, so just 20 days left for Christmas Eve. I was excited about Christmas for the first time in my life. I never felt excited or anxious like most kids do when Christmas is close. I never felt like I was with my family, I never felt loved. So now I was feeling loved, not just by Danny, but by Tom and Harry too, who were like my brothers.

The guys had already decorated the house, since we were going to spend Christmas at my house they just decorated my house. It looked beautiful. My family never decorated our house. Never. They just cared about money and stuff.

I tried to help but none of the guys let me. They were taking care of me like if I was a porcelain doll. They were taking extra care because the baby's due date was in four weeks.

The baby was due on January 1st. Just one more month. Just one!

Danny and I had thought of some names, but hadn't decided yet. Tom and Harry had given us options and their opinions too.

Dougie's birthday was four days ago. And nobody called him. Not even Tom, who is the nice of the band. That had to hurt. That you don't receive a call from your best friends. But he deserved it. He did all this mess.

I had been feeling sharp pains for a while. The doctor said it was normal. The baby could be born earlier. I didn't mind. I wanted it out of me! I couldn't stand the weight anymore. I just didn't want it to be born on Christmas. I wanted to enjoy that date. Not being in the hospital giving birth.

Today I had been playing monopoly for like three straight hours and the pain had increased. I has been trying to hide it though. I didn't want the guys to worry.

"It is around 8 pm, what do you want to eat?" Harry asked, knowing Tom was probably hungry.

"I want Chinese food." Tom replied instantly.

"Do you want that for dinner? What if you get sick? Tomorrow's Monday, and you are going to visit your family, right? If you get sick you won't be able to go" Danny said throwing the second dice.

"What if we just eat something healthy?" Harry said. Tom made a face.

"We could do pasta with mushrooms or something." Danny proposed.

"I am allergic to mushrooms." Tom murmured.

"Since when?" Harry asked laughing.

"Since now!" Tom said.

"Emma? You haven't said a word, are you alright?" That was the only thing that I heard from their conversation.

The three of them looked at me. They were worried, I could tell.

"Is something wrong? You are so pale, Emma." Harry whispered.

"It hurts a lot." I whispered.

"What? What does it hurt?" Tom asked alarmed.

"I think the baby wants to come earlier." I whispered.

At the sound of the word "baby" the three males gasped and they looked as pale as I looked. Danny ran to the car, while Harry and Tom helped me. I got in the car in a lot of pain. Danny yelled at me all the way to the hospital.

"Why didn't you said anything?" he yelled looking at me for a brief second before turning his attention to the road. "The baby could have been born in the living room"

Surely the baby was going to be born soon.


	10. Chapter 10

I stared out the window, the pain increased, if that was even possible.

Harry and tom, who were in the back seat with me, were trying to comfort me.

Danny was driving as fast as he could to get to the hospital.

Everyone was so nervous. Including me. Specially me.

The worst part was that I didn't know who I should blame for this pain. Danny or Dougie. As soon as I knew, I would rip his head off. Although he wouldn't experienced the same pain as I was in.

Then I thought of Dougie. The last thing he said was "I just want to know if the baby is mine, Emma, call me when it's born." I kept thinking of those word for the rest of the ride. I didn't want to tell him. But it was wrong not to tell him, right? I was confused.

"Tom?" I whispered, tapping his arm.

"Yeah, it's something wrong?" He said.

"Ushh, I don't want Danny to hear us." I whispered in his ear. "I want you to...ahhh!" I started but a contraction hit me.

"Are you alright?" the three boys asked in unision.

"Yeah, I'm spectacular" I said sarcastically.

"Tom?" I whispered again. He leaned his head so he could be near to listen. "I want you to call Dougie, or text him. He needs to know." I said the last part a little louder. But nobody heard.

"But..." Tom started.

"Please, do it for me. Is the only thing he wanted." I said not caring to whisper anymore. Nobody heard anyway.

"Okay." He replied.

He took his phone, and he sent Dougie a message letting him know the baby was coming, he just used key words though. "Hospital, baby, Emma"

Harry and tom helped me getting out of the car. A nurse led me to a room in a wheelchair. I laid on the bed. I waited for like five minutes for the doctor to come.

"Miss Jones?" she asked.

I just nodded.

"The baby is still not ready to get out, maybe in an hour or two"

"What?" I screamed.

"A nurse will check on you every once in a while to see if there are any changes." she said and left.

Harry and Danny were in the room, watching me. I was so upset that I had to wait more. They were not listening anymore to my complains.

"Emma, love?" Danny said looking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked him, not in a kind way.

"I don't feel good, I will go to the bathroom." he said rushing to the door.

"What? Are you leaving me alone? I asked angrier than before.

"Harry will keep you company." he said and left, not giving me a chance to say anything else.

I stared at Harry.

"Why don't you go to find Tom, he should be here by now." I said, I knew he didn't want to be alone in the same room with me, I was being a bitch.

He left without saying a word.

I started to pace. Ten minutes had passed since Danny left.

"Jerk!" I murmured.

Then the door swung open. And I saw tom.

"How are you doing Emma?" he asked. I opened my mouth but tom didn't let me say anything. "You know, never mind, here's someone who wants to see you." he said and step aside.

Then Dougie walked in. I just stared at him

"Thank you Emma." he stated.

"For what?"

"For telling me about the baby, I really appreciate it. I thought you wouldn't tell me." he said smiling a little.

"I wasn't going to, I shouldn't have done it, but the bitch of my conscience made me feel bad." I said.

"Good luck." He whispered. Then he gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

"You better get out of here, Dougie, if Danny see..."

"I don't even want to think about that." he said smiling and left.

I was alone for another twenty minutes. Until Harry sat on my bed without me noticing when he entered.

"Danny is..." he started.

"Don't talk about that bastard, he left me."

"Emma" he said like in a father way. "Don't talk like that. He is in the bathroom, he has diarrhoea."

I started to laugh, it was kind of hard though.

"That's not funny Emma." I just kept laughing, no idea why. "A doctor gave him something, so he should be heres oon." he said hugging me.

It was 8:45 when we came. At least two hours and a half had passed and the nurse keeps saying the baby is not ready. Do they care about me? The woman in lots of pain?

The nurse checked me for like the 50 time. "Miss Jones we are ready." she said happily.

Then the doctor and other nurses came to make sure everything was going to be fine.

I was scared to death. Holding Danny's hand tightly, making him suffer a little, made me

feel a little better though.


	11. Chapter 11

I gave a sigh of relief when I heard a baby crying.

A nurse gave me my baby, and as soon as I saw it I started to sob. Not of happiness like any mother would, but of sadness. As soon as I saw it I knew it was Dougie's.

Nobody noticed the tears weren't of joy though.

"Congratulation, both of you, it's a boy." the doctor said.

Then the same nurse that gave me the baby, took him so she could clean him up.

"Umm, doctor?" I said before she could leave.

"Yes, Mrs. Jones?" She said kindly.

"We will need a DNA test." I said.

"Oh, why don't you rest? We will talk about it later." she said with a friendly smile and left.

"I love you." Danny whispered giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too" I whispered back.

The nurse took the baby to feed him, after she was done cleaning him.

"You need to rest." Danny said.

"I know."

"I will tell Tom and Harry is a boy" he said starting to walk.

"Danny? Have you told your parents?" I asked remembering them.

"My parents? Oh my God! I forgot about them." he said and left.

Then I close my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

I had nightmares. About Dougie and the baby. Although I dreamt for about four hours I was still tired.

When I opened my eyes I saw the doctor.

"Hey there, how are you doing?" she asked me.

"Good, I guess, thank you, can we discuss that thing that I told you earlier?"

"Sure, not that you have rested we can talk about it." she said sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"I really need to know if Danny is the father, in how many time will I get the results?" I asked going straight to the point.

"From three days to a week," she said. I nodded. "We can do it now if you want" she offered.

"Yeah, that would be perfect." I said.

Harry and Tom visited me after the doctor left. Danny was the last to walk in. He was holding the baby. I smiled to myself. He looked so happy and handsome. It wasn't fair, how could he be Dougie's? He took away what Danny wanted the most. Well, I wasn't sure yet if he was indeed his

An hour later Tom and Harry left. It was almost 6 am.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked Danny after Tom and Harry left. "I already slept."

"No, I am not." he said.

"Danny, please."

He nodded and left the room, he was still holding the baby. When he came back he wasn't holding the baby anymore, he probably left him in the room where all the babies are. He laid down beside me. He put his arm around me and he fell asleep.

I didn't fall asleep again. Instead I kissed Danny's forehead and stroked his head. It was entertaining to see Danny sleeping. He was beautiful.

I left the room around 7 in the morning. Danny didn't wake up.

I talked to the doctor.

They had done the test on the baby and Dougie who was sleeping in the waiting room.

I went to sit in front of him after they did the test.

"Hey." he said yawning.

"We will know pretty soon if he is yours or not." I whispered. He nodded.

"He is beautiful, mine or not" he said.

"Yeah he is."

"At what time did he..." he started.

"Stop making me suffer? And got out?" I said knowing he wanted to know the time of birth. "12:41 in the freaking morning"

He laughed.

"It is not funny, if it yours I am gonna kill you, for all the pain that I went through, and all the pain Danny will be in" I said. "So laugh now" I said.

"I am sorry" he said stopping laughing.

"The baby and I almost share the same bithday, but he had to born five days later." he said laughing.

I just nodded. "I should go back to my room, we will call you when we know the results" I started to walk when I noticed he hadn't stood up

"Dougie? You should go home you know?"

He opened his mouth but said nothing. Then he left.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny and I had to go home with no baby. He still hadn't a name or even a last name so there wasn't a way we could take him home. And since he was born a month earlier he had to stay for a few days.

I had warned Danny to not get attached to him. It was for his own good.

It was good to have the baby out of me. I felt empty but good. What didn't feel good was leaving the baby in the hospital.

I was getting anxious with the paternity thing. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't do anything the right way.

Four days had passed since the baby was born. The hospital hadn't called. The test wasn't ready yet. We had gone to see the baby several times. Danny always insisted of going, although I didn't really want him to go.

That day Dougie sent me a message asking me if he could see the baby and I told him it wasn't a good idea.

I told Danny Dougie wanted to see the baby, he wanted to go too, to protect me, in case he was there. But it would be best if Danny stays, I didn't want a scene in a hospital.

So an hour and a half later Danny dropped me at the hospital, I was surprised to see Dougie was inside drinking coffee. He was watching my baby.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked. "Imagine if Danny would have come with me."

"I just needed to see him."

A nurse came and I asked her if I could see my baby, kindly she went to where he was, picked him up and handed him to me.

I fed him, and he fell asleep on my arms. He was wearing a pyjama with little guitars on it. Danny had actually gotten it done.

Dougie stayed and watched us with curiosity. He had a big smile on his face.

"Have you thought of names?" Dougie asked me.

"Well yeah, we have."

"So? I wanna hear the names!" I said excited.

"Well we have thought of Cedric, Jared, Noah, Ethan, Ian, Sebastian, those are our favourites so far. I know we should have picked it out so much earlier."

"They are nice" he replied.

"It's not like if it matters if you like them." I said quickly.

"I know." he said. "I want the baby to have my last name…"

"Oh, shut up." I exclaimed.

I hadn't really thought about it. The baby had this little kind of bracelet, it said Jones. Then I stared sadly at the pair in front of me, the baby had Dougie's eyes. And the few hairs that he had were blonde. Danny wasn't blonde, neither was I. I didn't need the DNA test to know who the father was, but I still had a little last hope.

"I talked to a few lawyers and if I want to I can give him my last name."

"Umm, Dougie, I need to go, Danny's probably getting worry about me" I said standing up. "We'll discuss this the three of us together."

I kissed my son twice on his forehead before handing him to the nurse from earlier.

I walked to the door as fast as I could without seeming obvious I wanted to leave. When I opened the door I almost bumped into the doctor who helped with the birth.

"Oh Mrs. Jones what a lovely surprise, I didn't know you were here, they just told me about the blonde guy being here." she said smiling. "I was about to call you, they just gave me the results about five minutes ago."

"The results are ready?" I asked, I was suddenly in a shock.

"Yes, they are, is Mr. Jones here? So we could see them together." She said looking inside the room.

"No, I will ring him right away." I said rushing out of the room.

"I'll tell him if you want." she said referring to Dougie. "Meet me at my office when he gets here." she called out. This time referring to Danny.

While I was walking I took out my phone, I dialled Danny's number, he picked up after the second ring.

"Danny? You need to come...No, Danny everything is fine, the doctor has the DNA results." when I said that Danny said he would be at the hospital soon and hung up.

I waited for him for fifteen minutes. A guy smoking a cigarette sat beside me. I was tempted to ask him for one. I had stopped smoking a long time ago, but in that moment I needed one. I was starting a conversation with the guy when I saw Danny walking fast to the Hospital's entrance.

We went to the Doctor's office together. Dougie was already there, he was biting his nails. I sat in the middle, Danny sat on my right, while Dougie was on my left.

"Glad to see you Mr. Jones" she greeted him. She took out an envelope.

I was breathing heavily. I really didn't want to know. For the past four months I had been dying to know, but I didn't want to anymore. I wanted to go away, run, hide, anything, but be here.

Danny grabbed my hand. I could tell he was nervous too, although he looked calmed.

The doctor started to read the letter that was inside the envelope, my thoughts were louder than her words so it was hard to understand and hear what she was saying. I barely realized she was done reading. I blinked twice.

"Can you please repeat what you just said? I didn't hear you." I said as calmed as possible.


	13. Chapter 13

The doctor smiled kindly at me. I didn't notice I was sweating. I was extremely nervous.

"The father is Mr..." The doctor stopped when she heard a knock on the door. I didn't hear it.

"Doctor Simon, a patient is asking for you in the room 575." The man said and closed the door behind him.

"Like I was saying..." then her phone rang. She ignored the call. But it rang again. "Sorry, it is just going to take a minute." she said answering the call.

I started to move my feet impatiently. I was getting anxious again.

"Sorry about that, it was my daughter, I have told her to not call me when I am working." The doctor apologized. "Mrs. Jones, are you alright? You are really pale."

'Alright, perfect.' I thought.

Then both Danny and Dougie looked at me. Both with concerned faces.

"I'm fine." I said coldly. "Let's continue."

"Are you sure? And you are sweating too! Maybe you have fever." she said looking at me.

"No, I am fine" I assured her. "Perfect."

"If you insist!" she said.

"You don't look good at all." Dougie whispered, thinking I didn't hear.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me."

"I just said you don't look good, I think the doctor is right."

"That's none of your business, Poynter!" Danny said.

"Well, actually it is, because..."

"I said it's none of your business." Danny said louder, but still calmed. "Shut up!"

Both guys stood up. Danny was about to punch him.

"Guys, stop it!" I yelled. "Danny you don't want to go to jail, do you?" I asked him.

He shook his head and both guys sat once again in their same places. The doctor just smiled.

"Why can't you behave?" I asked no one in particular.

"He... he raped you Emma! How do you want me to behave when I have a monster in the same room and so near to you?" Danny yelled.

Dougie said something too, but nobody put attention to him.

"Yeah, I know what he did, and I would really appreciate if you don't mention it again."

I said looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry." Danny murmured.

"We're in a hospital Danny, you just can't start a fight..."

"He started it Emma." Danny said folding his arms.

"I did not... "

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

I just stared at the pair of immature guys. In moments like that, I didn't know why I married Danny. It's fine when you do immature things when your are with friends or people you know. Not in a situation like this.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did no..."

"That's enough!" Both, the doctor and I exclaimed. Neither of the guys said anything else.

"Thank you." The doctor said smiling. "Look, I am kind of busy, I have other patients and things to do, so when you think you are ready, just tell me and we will talk about it... but now I have to go."

"NOO!" the three of us yelled at the same time

"Are you going to behave like the adults you are?" she asked us.

"Yes" we said in unison.

"Good," she said smiling. She picked up some documents and walked to the door. "Congratulations Mr. Poynter, you are the father." she said and rushed out of the room.

The three of us were too shocked to even say a word.

Danny was probably too hurt to say anything.

Dougie was shocked and excited he was the father.

And I, was disappointed, I prepared myself for this moment. And I still couldn't help but sobbed. This couldn't be happening.


	14. Chapter 14

The three of us remained quiet and still. I think nobody even blinked for a few minutes.

Then Danny stood up and practically ran out of the room.

"Danny! Danny! Stop!" I called out. But he didn't stop.

I ran out of the room too. When I caught up with him he was already out of the hospital.

I turned him around and pulled him into a hug. I didn't need to see his face to know he was sobbing. I heard him perfectly.

"Danny, I... there are no words to say how much sorry I am about this." I whispered.

He didn't say anything. He just hugged me more tightly. He cried on my shoulder for a few minutes. I didn't know what to do or what to say. There wasn't anything in the world to make him feel better.

After a while he broke apart and looked straight into my eyes. I looked at his, puffy and red ones, his face was wet because of the tears. I tried not to cry, to be strong for him, but tears started to roll down as rain when I saw him in that state.

He looked up from me for a brief second. Then he opened his mouth but say nothing.

I turned around to look what was behind me, and I saw Dougie, standing in the entrance of the hospital.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked. He just shrugged.

It turned out Dougie was right, if he wanted he could give MY son his last name. If he was his, which was the case.

We walked back inside the hospital to take the baby with us. The doctor said he was ready to come home with us.

Danny signed what he needed to sign. I told him to go home and take the baby. I needed to wait for Dougie, who had left somewhere. Dougie needed to sign some things too.

Danny took the less-than-a-week-old baby and took him home, finally.

When we were done with the paperwork, I walked out of the hospital as soon as possible, as away from Dougie as possible.

I walked home, I needed air, to distract myself a bit. Then took a bus, my house was a bit far.

When I got there I went to our room, but Danny wasn't there. He wasn't downstairs either. I walked around the house. I noticed that one room had its door closed, so I opened it. It was the nursery and Danny was sitting in a chair beside the crib. He was sleeping.

Tears filled my eyes but I told myself I couldn't cry. I stood there a few minutes until Danny opened his eyes, he gave me a melting smile, I smiled back.

"I'm..."

"It's okay." Danny interrupted me. "Trust me I am fine, I overreacted, I kind of knew that he wasn't mine."

"I am glad you are better." I whispered.

"Come here." He said.

I sat on his laps and he put his arm around me.

"We will get over this." he whispered against my body. "This is just an obstacle"

"We can try to have a baby" I whispered back. I could tell he was smiling.

"Nothing could make me happier." he whispered.

"But not now, in a few months, Ok?"

"That's fine with me" he said.

We then turned out attention to the sleeping baby in the crib.

"He's an angel. He just cried once while you were away." Danny said holding me tighter.

"I'm glad." I said smiling, looking at Danny. I pecked him on the lips.

We left the nursery and went downstairs, we talked all afternoon, only being interrupted a few times by the baby. Danny was like nothing happened. He was doing a good act.

Then the bell rang. I rushed to opened it. Tom and Harry were there, with gifts on their hands. They put them on the table, and went upstairs to see the baby. He woke up in that moment by chance, Tom fed him, I taught them how to burp him, Danny changed his diaper, and then he fell asleep on Harry's arm.

I opened their presents then. They gave me clothes for boys, I only had unisex clothes. They also gave me a toy each.


	15. Chapter 15

Three months had passed, little Liam Sebastian _Poynter_ was growing fast.

Danny and I hadn't slept that much, waking up every few hours.

Dougie had dissappeared. He called once asking if he could see Liam but I told him we were out of London. Which was true.

We were visiting Danny's mum for Christmas. She knows everything, but she still loves the baby very much. I got angry at Danny for telling her what happened to me. But I thought about it and I rather that she knows I was raped than she thinks I was a slut and that I slept with Danny's best friend. So I apologize for getting angry.

Danny's mum had been nicer to me since Liam was born, maybe she doesn't hate me anymore.

Things hadn't been easy with the baby, we had no time for ourselves. Everything was about him, I think we hadn't even kissed since we brought him more, we were too tired to do anything.

Danny hadn't discuss anything about McFLY's future, Harry and Tom hadn't either. But probably they were going to split.

Danny had started to write songs on his own, he wanted to continue but the baby didn't let him concentrate.

And I didn't want to do movies again. I was happier than when I was acting. I rather do some normal job, like in an office, or something.

Danny and I had been thinking of having a baby, is the only thing he truly wanted and I was not that bad to deny it. Actually I was looking forward to it.

It feels incredible good to have my body back, to not carry another being inside of me. But I would do anything for Danny, the person I love the most in this world. I would get pregnant 37467464783 times if he wanted me to.

Liam was gorgeous. I was in love with him. He had light blonde, straight hair that matched with his light blue eyes, Dougie's eyes. His skin was very pale, and his cheeks were pretty pink. He had a melting smile. He was adorable. He looked exactly like Dougie though, he didn't inherit anything from me.

Sometimes it was hard for me to see at him. He remembered me of Dougie. But I loved him too, so that made me wonder 'How could I love someone so much who is so much alike to someone I hate, and I'm disgusted of?'

For Danny was hard too, for the same reasons. He cared for him, although he wasn't his.

He helped me a lot. He didn't have to do it. And that made me feel worse than ever.

Danny's birthday was coming soon. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to give him something special. But I ran out of ideas soon.

I knew what he wanted the most but I couldn't give him that know. He had to wait at least nine months.

Two days before Danny's birthday I was left alone all afternoon. I thought about what I could do for his birthday until my head hurt, so I watched my favourite show on the television instead.

I had fed Liam and was tired because I hadn't slept well in months. At least he was sleeping now. I watched the telly for a couple of hours. Until I heard the front door opening.

Danny had comeback. He sat beside me. And put his right arm around my shoulder.

"I don't want anything for my birthday" He said out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I heard you mumbling in your sleep last night, I really don't want anything, I just want to stay here, at home, with you and Liam." He paused for a moment. "I have celebrated twenty-four birthdays so far, it's the same every year."

"The same, yeah, except for a couple of more grey hairs and wrinkles." I said jokingly.

"Oh, shut up, I have none." he said bending his head so I could see his hair free of grey hairs. "You are only a year younger than me, so you shouldn't be talking. Girls get old faster than guys."

"Oh shut up Danny." He just laughed. "Anyway, it's your birthday, it's a special day and we have to celebrate it," I said cheerfully. "If you want we can visit you mum again, you can celebrate your birthday with your family, you haven't celebrated with them for ages."

He didn't say anything for a moment. Like if he was actually considering it.

"You know what? I like it, we can do that. I haven't seen my sister or my cousins or my uncles and aunts, or my old friends."

"So? Do I start packing?"

"Yes" He said smiling and both of us rushed upstairs to pack.

"How many days are we staying?" I asked him with my suitcase open.

"The day of my birthday is Friday, so tomorrow, my birthday and all weekend, is that fine with you?"

"Of course."

"Then 4 days, we can stayed the night of Sunday, and leave in the morning, next Monday"

"That sounds good"

So we packed everything we were going to need. It wasn't that much actually.

We left really early the next morning. Liam cried all the way to Danny's old home. He didn't like cars for sure.


	16. Chapter 16

We had just returned from Danny's mother's house in Bolton.

We had a great time. We saw some of Danny's relatives we hadn't seen since our wedding. And all of them were excited to meet Liam.

Danny's youngest cousins looked after him everyday we were there.

It had passed three months since we went to Bolton. My birthday was last week, June 4.

Liam was six months old and he looked more like Dougie every day.

Talking about Dougie reminded me he hadn't called, or even asked about his son. Maybe he really didn't care about his own chid, or was just so immature to take big responsibilities like being a father. Or that was what I thought.

Dougie visited this morning while Danny wasn't home. Dougie brought a woman too, a lawyer, since she introduce herself I knew they were up to no good.

To make a long story short, he said that he wanted to have Liam's custody, and if I didn't cooperate he would do anything to forbid me to see Liam.

I couldn't describe how I felt when he said that, furious, shocked were the closest but so far still.

I just couldn't believe it. Since Liam was his too, the lawyer said that he could do that.

Even though I didn't want Liam at first because he was Dougie's, I would die if Dougie takes him away from me.

Danny would be devastated too, but I'm his mother, they can't do that, can they?

I refused to believe it, I didn't even think he was able to do it, no one else than me can take better care of him, and he just couldn't, he just isn't father material.

When he left he whispered in my ear: " Why can you have him day and night? And I can only get to see him two times a week? That's not fair Emma."

I stared at him in disbelief. "What you did to me wasn't fair."

He just looked me in the eye for two seconds, then he turned around and left with his lawyer.

As soon as he left I ran to Liam's room and picked him up, and hugged him as tightly as I could without suffocating him. He was sleeping, so he started to cry. I didn't care, I just wanted to feel him, to have him close to me, in case I wouldn't be able to, next time.

Dougie was supposed to take him this weekend, now I wasn't going to let him have him. It could be the last time I'd see his angelical, beautiful face.

I held him close for an hour or two, I kept stroking him, and brushing his light blonde hair with my hand.

He wasn't a year old yet, but I couldn't imagine my life without him.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my keys with my right hand while I was holding Liam with my felt.

I left the house, and got inside my red car, and started my engine. I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to get away.

I was crossing the London Bridge, it took me 40 minutes to get there, when I decided I had to go home, Danny would be home when I got there. I took longer than forty minutes to go back, though. I went to buy a cherry ice cream, and gave two little spoons of ice cream to Liam. He loved ice cream. He smiled the whole ride, he was oblivious to what was happening. After buying the ice cream I drove slowly, taking an extra 15 minutes to go home.

And surely Danny was already home, the garage's light was on, so he had just gotten home, less than 3 minutes ago.

I hold Liam tight while I walked to the kitchen, where Danny was.

"Hello, love." Danny said as soon as he saw me, he kissed me sweetly and then he gave Liam a kiss on the forehead, Liam smiled and laughed, which caused Danny to smile.

"Is something wrong, Emma?" he asked a bit worried.

I didn't answer, I didn't need to, he knew something was no right.

"I'm going to feed Liam." I whispered. He understood that meant 'We'll talk later'.

I fed him, changed his diaper, changed him into his pyjamas, and left until he fell asleep, which just took less than 10 minutes.

Danny had made himself scrambled eggs and toasted some bread. Amazingly he made it all without burning anything, including himself.

He ate his dinner silently, I wasn't hungry, and when he finished, Danny put the dirty dishes in the sink, and sat down again to discuss what was bothering me.

"What happened, Emma?" He asked me, I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Dougie came today." I whispered.

"What? Did he do something to you?" He said with fury in his eyes now.

"No, no he didn't." I said not looking at him.

"Then what did he want?" he asked lowering his voice.

"Liam."

"Liam? What do you mean?"

"He wants to have his custody, full custody." I said quite fast.

"He wants his custody? Since when?, Liam is ours!" he said, angry now.

It hurt me when he said 'ours', because he was actually Dougie's, biologically.

"The lawyer said he can take it away from me, that he has the right to do it." Danny didn't say anything. He looked like he was going to explode. "He also said that if he has to, he can and will, not let me see him at all." I whispered, keeping the tears from falling.

He stood up so quick that he scared me.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling my lawyer." He said as a matter of fact.

When he hung up, forty-five minutes later, just as I finished cleaning the dishes and the kitchen, we both went to sleep, both had nightmares about Liam and Dougie.

I refused to give MY baby to Dougie for the weekend, it made him furious. He made his usual threats once again.


	17. Chapter 17

Danny and I had been working with lawyers for a month. We had 50% of winning the case.

I hadn't slept or eaten well lately, I had been feeling dizzy. I just needed to rest, but couldn't. I would only think Dougie could take care Liam away from me. And I wouldn't be able to see him again.

I went to the bathroom one evening, we were going to Tom's house to celebrate his birthday. I looked at my reflection for the first time in weeks. I didn't recognize myself.

I was the same, yet so different.

I took a shower, dried myself, and put on a purple dress Danny bought me when we were in Spain two years ago

I looked a little better, still a mess though. I was a mess inside.

I barely talked to anyone at the party, I barely ate too, and drank nothing.

The next morning I stared at the Telly. It looked like if I was watching what was on, but I just looked past that.

"I know you are worried," I faintly heard Danny. "But you have to eat and sleep. Liam needs a strong mum."

"I know" I whispered.

"You look ill".

" I don't feel good".

"I'm going to the hospital, just will do our usual check up, remember? I think you should come."

Every six months Danny and I got several test done to see if were 100% healthy, thanks God, every time, we were.

We got the test results the next day. Danny was perfectly healthy as usual. I had anemia, not a surprise, and something else wasn't normal, so I called the doctor to ask him about it. He said I needed to do another test to confirm what wasn't normal. So I went to the hospital again and did the test. I got home with the new results. Results I didn't like that much.

Danny came home around 7:00, he had been with our lawyer, and then went to pick Liam up, who was being babysat by Harry.

"Hello, love." he said kissing my lips tenderly. "I will put Liam in his crib" he said, holding a sleeping Liam in his arms.

"You've got nothing, by the way. You couldn't be healthier". I called when he was going upstairs.

"And you?"

"Anemia."

"You need iron then." he said when we came downstairs again.

"I already bought it." I didn't told Danny about the other results. It wasn't the right moment, not yet.

Two weeks later the day of the trial came, fast, too fast. I held Danny's hand the whole time.

The trial, though, didn't finish quickly. It seemed like forever.

And now we were just waiting the judge's decision.

I felt the same desperation I felt when we were going to be told who was Liam's father.

For the second time in less than a year I got the answer I didn't want.

I didn't know if she felt pity or if she couldn't see through Dougie's lies, but she decided I wasn't "ready" to take care of my child.

I had to give Liam to Dougie, well someone else did it, because I wouldn't be able to do that.

I couldn't believe it, I couldn't cry, I couldn't feel any kind of pain. I was numb.

If Danny hadn't had me in his arm I would have fallen to the ground. I was breaking into million pieces. I felt like I couldn't breath.

The worst part was that Dougie brought up my 'dark' past, when I passed out because of the amount of drugs I used. Or how much I drank. But that was like ten years ago, but they used that against me so I couldn't see Liam now, at all.

I saw his big smile when Liam was finally in his arms for the first time. I saw how Dougie held him against his chest while Liam cried. How hard he tried to stopped him, but he couldn't stop him. He kept on crying. I desperately wanted to go and hold him.

It killed me. I was lying in our bed, but felt nothing. I was dead. Danny didn't know what to do. He tried everything, but nothing worked.

I wonder how he did it. He is the one that has suffered the most, that has been through more than me, and still he is the one there for me.

Thinking about that didn't make me feel better. I just realized how selfish I was.

Danny needed me, more than I needed him, and I wasn't there for him.

Thinking about Danny made me come back to life, a bit. At least I felt something. I felt guilt, I felt sadness, I felt selfish. I hadn't paid enough attention to Danny. I hadn't been the wife Danny deserved. I was the cause of Danny's pain.

He was saying things to make me feel better, he was in front of me. I blinked and hugged him tightly, he didn't expected that. So he took awhile to hug me back.

"We will have him back." he whispered. And he laid down and fell asleep in my arms. While I was just looking at him. It made me feel better that, just for a few hours, he was going to sleep, away from the suffering, away from what was happening.


	18. Chapter 18

It hadn't been an easy month. I hadn't seen Liam for a month. I hadn't seen his melting smile, his beautiful blue eyes. I hadn't heard his breath-taking laugh, or his cries for an entire month, it was killing me, painfully and slowly.

Danny had tried to make everything to recover him. But everybody said what the judge said was final.

Our relationship was getting stronger, we needed each other to get through this.

Harry came one day, then Tom the next, then Harry the next and Tom the next. They cared for us, me mostly.

I barely talked, it's like I didn't know what to say lately. But I did say something to Harry, something nobody, not even Danny knew.

It was something that was killing me inside. I just needed to say it out loud, to not keep it inside my chest any longer. I needed to tell Danny soon, I'd tried. It was a matter of time before he noticed anyway.

I called Dougie, I begged him. I only wanted to hear Liam. He did, I was so grateful. After a long month I cried for the first time. Harry was there to comfort me.

That night I cried myself to sleep. And the next and the next.

One day I dared to look at myself in the mirror. And the one in the mirror, staring back at me, wasn't me.

I had black bags under my once bright green eye, that now just reflected sadness. My eyes were red like if I had cry for hours, which I hadn't. I was so much paler than normal, not a nice pale, but a sick pale. My brown and straight hair was messy and dirty, my cheek bones were sharp, my clothes were loose. I couldn't see anymore. It was too much.

I looked to my right and there was what I needed, something sharp, but small. I took it in my hands. And put it against my bare and pale skin. But couldn't do it. I let go of it and it fell to the ground, like myself. I cried again, against the bathroom wall.

I promised myself I wouldn't cut myself again. I used to do it when I lived with my parents, when I had rough times, but when I met Danny everything changed. He cared and I didn't want to hurt him when I hurt myself. I told him and he was so proud of me, he was so happy I was making the right decision.

So I just couldn't do it again. It would mean hurting Danny even more. And all my progress would be lost.

Tom was downstairs. We were playing some kind of board game. He was winning. If Harry or Danny would be the one downstairs I wouldn't have left any of them alone, they would cheat but I trusted Tom.

I cleaned my face and went downstairs and sat. It was my turn so I grabbed the dice. I didn't look up, I just continued playing.

"Oh, Emma." Tom said, standing up and giving me a huge hug. A hug I really needed.

That night I went to sleep early, but with no luck. Danny joined me around 10. He just gave me a kiss before reading some book.

I tried and tried, but couldn't sleep. I opened my mouth several times but nothing came out. I moved closer to Danny and rested my head against his chest while he put his arm around my shoulders. It just felt right.

He sighed and rested his head against the wall.

" I love you." I said grabbing his hand. I hadn't said it for a long time. I really mean it so it was right to say it, even when I had say it million of times before.

" I love you too, Emma, more than anything."

I looked up, directly into his eyes, I kissed him, something I hadn't done either for a long time. I broke the kiss to look at him, and then kissed him again.

"I've missed you." Danny whispered when he rested his head against my head.

"I'm sorry, I should…"

"No need for apologize." Danny interrupted me.

"What are you reading?"

"Huckleberry Finn, my mum gave it to me when I was younger, and never read it."

"I like that book."

"You don't like to read". he said laughing, a laugh I had missed.

"You don't like to read either. And I had to read it for school."

"That's not that bad. I had to read some awful and boring books. Maybe that's why I hate to read."

"Why don't you read aloud?"

"Seriously?" he asked not believing me.

"Yeah, seriously, my parents never read me a bed story. I don't know what is that."

"Uhmm, okay, but just one chapter and then we will turn off the light and sleep."

"Okay." I said smiling.

I noticed he was starting to read the third chapter.

"You have read for an hour, and you have just read 2 chapters?"

"So? If you are going to act like this, and criticize me, you can always read yourself your bed story while I sleep." he said annoyed.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"I forgive you." he said smiling and started to read.

I would imagine what Danny was reading. It made me forget for a bit my problems and worries. He finished reading the chapter and closed the book and put it in his night table.

"Oh Danny, C'mon. one more chapter, please."

"Emma, it's almost 1, I'm tired, we'll read another chapter tomorrow, ok?" he said kissing my forehead.

"Ok, good night."

"Good night, love."

I closed my eyes but couldn't sleep again. I had something inside that was bothering me.

"Danny?"

"Hmmm…?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Can't it wait till later?" he asked sleepily.

"No, it has waited long enough."

He sat up, and opened his eyes.

"I don't know if this is the right moment, I have waited so much, and I'm afraid that if I keep waiting, it will be too late."

"Just say it, Emma, you are worrying me."

"Danny…I…" I started but couldn't find the words.

"You what?"

"Remember, the tests? About a month ago" I asked, and as soon as I said it, I didn't like how I started, it sounded … lame.

"Uhm, yeah, why?"

"Well, there was something else, something I didn't mention. I did another test that day."

"Aha, and?"

"Danny? I…"

"Emma, what it's so hard to tell? Just tell me already," he said, moving closer to me and looking into my eyes. "You can tell me anything."

"Danny, I'm pregnant."


	19. Chapter 19

Danny blinked a few times. You could tell he wasn't sleepy anymore.

"What? " he asked, as if he hadn't heard me well.

"I'm pregnant. Almost 4 months." I whispered.

"That's amazing." he said smiling from ear to ear.

He hugged me tightly. It was the best news he had received in a long time.

"But, how?"

"You don't want me to explain you that, do you?"

"That's not what I meant." I raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what I meant, I'm just so happy."

"I'm happy now that you are happy."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he said breaking the hug.

"I don't know, I couldn't find the right moment, and with everything that is happening…" I said in a rush.

"Are you sure you are four months? You should be showing a bit"

"I am, I have been wearing pyjamas and big sweaters, probably that's why nobody has noticed." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You should have told me, you have been through a lot, and keeping this…"

"It has been hard."

After that I could sleep, finally! I woke up around 11 the next morning. Danny was still next to me, hugging me and sleeping so peacefully.

I went to the bathroom, and took a quick shower. When I went to the bedroom again Danny had his eyes open, and looked like he just woke up.

"Morning!" I said cheerfully.

"Morning, I overslept."

"You needed it, every once in awhile everybody does."

"Yeah, I enjoyed it."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Cereal I guess." he said sitting up.

"Danny, I'm offering to make you breakfast, you can choose anything and you want cereal?" I asked surprised.

"Alright, alright, I want some hotcakes? With chocolate?"

"That's better." I said smiling.

I called Danny when I finished making two hotcakes. He rushed downstairs. He had put a shirt on and shoes, and he was still in the same blue boxers.

He finished eating one, before I had made the third.

"Go easy on them, Jeez!" I exclaimed.

"I'm hungry!" he said defending himself. "And they are delicious."

"I'm glad you liked them." I said smiling.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked concerned.

"No, not yet, I have been busy making your breakfast." I exclaimed.

"You have to eat. Now more than ever." He said smiling.

"I know, I will when I finish cooking." I said smiling as well.

I did another 3. Danny ate 3 and a half, and I ate 2 and a half.

Even when I was pregnant I had lost so many weight. I was really worried about it. I had been barely eating, all I did was thinking about Liam.

He then left to meet with our lawyer, once again. And as usual I was left alone. Harry would come any minute now. Tom came yesterday.

Half an hour after Danny left the bell rang. I opened and as expected, it was Harry.

I smiled at him and hugged him

We sat down and talked for awhile.

" I finally told him, Harry." I said, kind of proud of me.

"Really? About time! I bet he was really happy." he said smiling.

"Yeah, he was, I felt content with myself I made him smile."

"Everything will turn out just fine, you'll see, just don't stop believing." he said putting a hand around my shoulder.

"You know? We should go out, there's nothing else to do." I said standing up.

"What are we going to do outside, we can't do here?" he said accepting my hand.

"Shopping, of course, my clothes are getting too small for me."

"Oh God!"

I laughed out loud. Guys hate shopping, I didn't really like it that much either. But I really needed new clothes. I bought bigger clothes than I needed , like for an eight-month pregnant woman. I just didn't want to go shopping again.

I went home with like a dozen bags. Harry was so tired, but we had a nice time.

We had lunch, watched a movie and bought some pop corn, and sweats. But Harry was still hungry. I went upstairs and left my clothes on my bed while Harry went straight to the fridge.

I grabbed his sandwich and bit it. And laughed at Harry's expression.

"What? It looked good." I said giving him his sandwich back.

"Emma?" he said when he finished his second sandwich.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, anything."

"Ok, but don't tell anyone, nobody knows yet."

"Ok, tell me."

"I'm getting married." he said looking at the ground.

"What? That's great, Harry! Congratulations, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks!" he said finally lifting his face and looking at me.

"You have to tell me everything, every detail, when, where, how, everything!" I said, I couldn't be more happy. I hugged him and didn't let go for a while.

"Well I wanted to do it for a while, but I couldn't find the moment, you know? And finally did it, yesterday," he said smiling. "While she was sleeping I wrote in her hand 'Will you marry me?', so if I regretted it later I wouldn't be able to, well erase it. It wasn't romantic at all…"

"But it was original." I interrupted him.

"No, well a bit." he laughed.

"I'm really happy for you." I said honestly.

"Thank you." he hugged me, he was smiling.

"When are you going to tell the others?" I asked him, as we sat down on the couch.

"Don't know, when are you going to tell the others?"

"Don't know, soon though."

"Yeah, it is not like you can hide it." he said thinking about it.

Harry gave me some lyrics he wrote, and wanted to hear what I thought about them.

"They are pretty good, Harry, I really like them."

"I'm glad you do."

Time passed quickly. It was already 6:00 pm and it was time for Harry to leave.

"I have to go now, I really had a great time with you." he said hugging me good-bye.

"Me too, thanks for coming."

He walked and suddenly stopped and turned around. "You have to name your baby Harry if it is a boy, and if it is a girl name her Harrie, you know, with ie at the end instead of the y."

I just rolled my eyes and waved good-bye.


	20. Chapter 20

The longest four months of my life passed by slowly.

One month ago, Liam turned one. Danny and I could spend the day with him, with strict supervision though.

He had grown so much. He already knew some words, like mama and dada. I cried when I heard them.

I had my other baby one month and a half earlier, I couldn't deal with all the stress, and had an emergency c-section.

Katherina Harriet Jones was born on December twelfth. She had bright green eyes and medium brown hair. She was as big as Liam when they both were newborns, even when she was born two weeks earlier than Liam.

Thanks God Tom and Harry had kept coming. We needed lots of help. Katia wasn't as calmed as Liam. She cried all the time, for every little reason.

Harry was more than happy when he was told the name. I decided to do as he told him, name the baby after him. Tom kind of ordered us to have another baby and name them after him. It was just fair.

We'd never give up on Liam just cause we have another baby now. He even met her.

We had another trial not so long ago. I hadn't won the custody but at least I could see him twice a week. We had another one in like five weeks. I was confident. Danny was too.

I went home holding Liam in my arms, he had gotten so big and quite heavy. Danny had stayed home to take care of Katie.

"I'm home, love." I called out. Once upstairs, I put Liam in this kind of playpen I had in his room.

Danny kissed me hello, and handed me Katia, she was wide awake. Then he went and picked up Liam, and cuddled him.

"I've missed you." he whispered, kissing the top of his head.

"Dada… dada." Liam repeated happily. I smiled at him. He started to walk, he still couldn't do it by himself. Danny was holding his left hand just in case he fell.

Lately Liam had learnt more words, he said Ally instead of Harry, and Oh, for Tom. And recently he started to say Aya instead of Katia.

Liam fell on his butt, he was still holding Danny's hand, so the fall wasn't so hard. He looked up at Danny and giggled. We both laughed at him. He stood up again and started walking like if nothing happened. Danny still had a smile on his face.

Harry and Tom came for lunch, they had brought pizza. As soon as Liam saw them, he started to say 'Oh, Oh." Lots of time until Tom picked him up and started to play with him. Harry gave him a kiss on each cheek, Liam giggled at that and then he went and held Katia. Harry fed her. Harry was the only one that called her Harriet or Harrie. We just rolled our eyes at him.

"How's my little Harriet?" He said. "Hmm, is Liam being a good big brother?" Katia just stared at him.

While we ate the pizza both babies fell asleep, Katia on Harry's arm and Liam on the couch.

Tom kept staring at Liam, he had a half eaten pizza in his hand. I noticed and stared at Tom, he noticed and shook his head, taking a bite.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

"C'mon, tell me."

"It's just that I can't believe how much time has passed. Liam's already a year old, it seemed like just yesterday we were making our way to the hospital." Tom said finishing his piece of pizza. "Lots of things have happened, the trials, Katia was born, Harry got married…

"You got engaged…" I interrupted Tom.

"Yeah, why time goes by so quickly?" Tom asked us.

Harry got married two weeks and a half ago, he was just back from his honeymoon. He married on January 3rd. Liam had to hold the rings. Well Danny had to hold Liam and the rings. On the day of his wedding Harry told me Chelsea, his wife, was almost two months pregnant. He eavesdropped the day before and heard it. He had no idea of it. By now the boys knew about it.

Tom was in the process of adopting a baby from Africa and recently got engaged with his girlfriend Kim. She was the one who caught the bouquet at Harry's wedding. Chelsea was the one catching my bouquet at my wedding.

And McFly? Well they announced they weren't splitting up, but now they were three members instead of four. People asked why Dougie had left, but none has answered that question yet. Lately Tom and Harry had made about four songs each on their own. Danny had made none since he had been so busy with lawyers, and us.

Katia really was a handful. It was exhausting when Danny wasn't home all day. She dislike being in the stroller, being in the car seat, sometimes even in her own crib. She didn't stop crying until we held her.

I noticed Liam had opened his eyes and sat down, I picked him up before he could fall from the couch. I sat down again with him in my lap.

He rubbed his eyes, several times and yawned. I stroked his golden blonde hair. Now it was a bit darker than when he was more little, and now it was a bit longer.

"Hey there buddy!" Tom greeted him. Liam just half smiled at him.

Then Danny picked him up, so I could finish my piece of pizza. Danny showed him around the house so he wouldn't get bored and start to cry. He stopped right in front of the fish tank. Liam was fascinated by it. Well he looked more at the bubbles than the fish themselves.

Harry and Tom left around four to give us a time alone. Danny and I played with Liam while Katia was sleeping in her crib.

When she woke up we put Liam in the crib too, and he grabbed her tiny hand and gave her a kiss on her cheek. We had thought Liam to kiss, it was the sweetest thing.

Dougie arrived around 7:00. Danny went downstairs with Liam in his arms, Liam had his arms around Danny's neck and was resting his head against Danny's shoulder. When Danny tried to give him to Dougie, Liam didn't let go and buried his head in Danny's neck.

Since he was only a baby they had no trouble making him let go of Danny, but it broke my heart seeing it. I was in the stairs, Danny forbade me to see Dougie.

Then we heard Liam starting to cry and Dougie trying to calm him down. Danny closed the door, and rested his body against it, he closed his eyes and collapsed on the floor. He had his knees bent, his arms resting against them, and his head on his hands.

I rushed to his side and pulled him into a hug.

"Everything will be fine." I whispered. "I promise you."


	21. Chapter 21

We had to attend another trial today. I could get to see Liam one more day a week and he could stay one night each week. It wasn't what we wanted but we were improving. Maybe on the next trial I could get his custody.

Even what I got was little, Dougie wasn't happy. We were satisfied, Tom went too, and he was happy about it as well, he and Harry got to see him one more day a week too. Harry stayed home taking care of Katia while we were there.

We would get Liam every Saturday, and he would stay the night, and Dougie would pick him up early the next morning. We got him every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday now.

We went home, and Harry already knew about the news, Tom didn't waste a second to call him and tell him, not that we minded.

"I just changed Harriet's diaper, she's sleeping now." Harry informed us. We had already gotten used to the fact of Harry calling her by her second name.

"Ok, thank you Harry." I said hugging him. "You are a lifesaver."

"No need to thank me, I love being with her."

"Uhm, Emma? Can you come here?" Danny said, he was in the kitchen.

I wondered what he could possibly need, I went to the kitchen while Tom and Harry went upstairs to 'check on Harrie' but it was really to give us privacy.

"What is it?"

"I just received a call." Danny started. "It was my mum."

"What did she want?" I asked calmed even I was a bit worried.

"She's coming with my sister for a week. They still haven't met Katia."

"Great." I exclaimed. "I'm going to prepare the guest room for them."

"Go rest, I know you're tired, I'll do it." He said grabbing my hand to stop me. "Besides they are not coming like right now." He said smirking.

"Then when?"

"In three days." he said pecking me lips. I kissed him again but longer.

"It's been awhile since you have blushed."

"Am I blushing?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, you look adorable though." He said giving me another kiss.

"Thanks." I replied. "And can I know why you are so sweet now?"

By now Danny had his arms around my waist and I had mine around his as well. Danny just smiled at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"What? Can't I kiss my wife when I want to?"

"Maybe you're just kissing me cause your mother is coming." I said shrugging my own

shoulders.

"Why do you think so badly of me?" Danny asked in a hurt, though fake, tone.

"You know I'm right." I said pecking his freckled cheek.

"Maybe, maybe not." He said giving me a last, long kiss.

We went upstairs, hand in hand. Harry and Tom were watching the telly.

The three days flew by faster than I wanted. And Danny's mum had come at 5:00 a.m. sharp. We barely had a few hours of sleep cause of the baby and she decided to come so early.

"You look awful Emma, my dear." She commented when she saw me an hour later. "You need to put on some weight. You almost disappear."

I had dark bags under my eyes, and my hair was a mess, I was still in my pyjamas. And yes, I was thinner. I still hadn't gained the weight I had lost from when I lost Liam and didn't eat as much.

"We're taking care of it, mum." Danny answered.

"That's good." She said satisfied. "You don't look so good either Danny."

"We are going through though times." Danny said as calmed as he could manage. "What do you expect us to look like?"

"Danny, where is she? I want to see her!" Danny's sister, Vicky said excited, trying to change the topic.

"She's sleeping, she'll wake up pretty soon." Danny assured them.

In the meantime we had breakfast, I made some French toast. Danny loved them. When I was almost done with my second and last one, I heard Katia crying. I cleaned my mouth with a napkin and rushed upstairs.

Once there, I picked her up and fed her. When she was done, I changed her diaper, and dressed her with the finest clothes I had for her. She had to look perfect for grandma.

I went downstairs about thirty-five minutes later. The three of them were in the living room. Danny's mum, coincidentally, named Kathy, gasped when she saw her.

"Oh my, she's so beautiful." She said with a hand over her mouth. She grabbed Danny's hand with her other hand.

"Want to hold her?" I asked her smiling.

"Can I?"

"Of course." I said handing her the baby.

Kathy and Vicky looked at her for several minutes. Then Kathy took a closer look, and then looked at Danny and I. We were sitting in front of them, Danny had his arm around me.

"She's just like you sweetheart," she said to Danny. "But in a female version and without the freckles." she chucked at that. "And she has your eyes, Emma. I think she's a perfect match of you both."

Danny and I just smiled at each other. Then Vicky got to hold her, but she wasn't so lucky, cause a minute after she started crying, she tried to calm her down but she had no experience, so Danny stood up and took her from her sister's arms.

Later that day, around 9, I left to pick Liam up. I wanted to give Danny a little time alone with his family. Normally we'd pick him up together, he hated the idea of me going alone to Dougie's place, and I just didn't trust Danny alone with Dougie.

I took a bit longer to get home, Liam loved seeing out the window of the car. He babbled all the way home. I opened the door to the house and put Liam on the floor, he started walking, holding my hand.

Danny and his mum were talking in the living room, Vicky was nowhere to be seen.

Danny turned around when he heard my footsteps. He put a shocked but happy face when he saw Liam. He knelt and extended his arms. Liam walked faster towards him. When he was only three steps away from Danny, I let go of his hand, and he crushed onto Danny's chest. Danny wrapped him in his arm and kissed him.

"How's my boy?" Danny asked him. "Hmm? How's my beautiful boy?"

"Da da da." Liam said with a smile on his face. He only had about eight teeth in his mouth. He looked lovely when he smiled.

"Danny, this is Liam?" Kathy asked. "How big has he gotten!" she said standing up. "Hello Liam."

"Liam said hello to grandma." Danny said, grabbing his hand to make him wave. "Hi grandma."

Last time Danny's family saw him he was probably three months old, almost a year ago. Kathy took him from Danny's arms, and gave him a kiss.

"Oh, how heavy he has gotten too!" she complaint. "Oh, that reminds me I brought something for you." She said to Liam. "You two stay right here." she said to Danny and I, and she left the room.

"Hi, love." Danny said kissing me. "Forgot to greet you."

"No worries."

We sat down, waiting for Danny's mum to come back. When she did she had Liam on her right arm and a big plastic bag in the other. Liam had a small blue car on his hands. Kathy put him on the floor and he started to play with his new car.

She then took out about ten presents out of the bag. She put them one by one in the table.

"These are mainly for him, but these are for you." she said with two presents in her hands. She gave one to Danny and one to me.

"You shouldn't have to, mum." Danny and I said at the same time. Just that I said Kathy instead of mum.

"Rubbish! Now accept them, and opened them."

We did as we were told, Danny had a box, inside was a note. Danny looked confused but said nothing. "Thanks mum."

"What does the note says?" Kathy asked him.

"Go and look inside my luggage."

"Then go! Why don't you do it?" Danny left quickly, he had a puzzled look but did as his mother ordered him.

I opened mine then, I received a beautiful set of jewellery. You can tell it was of the best quality and that it was expensive.

"Thank you so much Ka…" I started.

"MOTHER!" We heard Danny upstairs. Followed by rushed footsteps. He had a shocked expression, his mouth was opened and he was holding something. "I…I, well I mean…" He then gave up on talking and went to hug his mother. She had given him a guitar.

Then we opened six of the eight presents for Liam, with Liam's help, of course. They were clothes for him. Trousers, t-shirts, socks, shorts, shoes, sweaters, pyjamas. Everything really. The other two were more toys, including a little piano.


	22. Chapter 22

Having Vicky and Kathy in the house was very helpful. They usually took care of Katia when she cried, only late at night Danny and I had to go and check on her. I usually slept till late, Danny did too. Except when we had to pick Liam up, and when he needed something or cry we would do it. We didn't like to waste a moment when he was with us.

When Liam stayed at our house, we would either sleep in a small mattress in his room, or he would sleep with us in our bed.

Liam wasn't shy around Vicky and Kathy anymore, and he liked to be around with them. But what he enjoyed the most was being around his sister. He looked at her for long periods of time, like trying to figure something out.

Harry and Tom hadn't come to visit us yet, they were a bit afraid of Danny's mum. No idea why, though.

Later, the night she gave us our presents, I put the Jewels in a drawer where I put all my jewels, because I can lock it. Anyway when I took them out of the box, I noticed a piece of paper was under them.

"_I know I was never kind to you. _

_Forgive me._

_You're like a daughter to me._

_Love, Kathy"_

It brought tears to my eyes, and went to hug her. She told me she now, really considered me like another daughter and ask for my forgiveness, from when she tried to stop my wedding or all the times she was mean to me. I obviously forgave her and we shared a hug afterwards.

It meant the world to me, cause I don't have a mother. I told her then, that if it was okay if I considered her a mother too? She smiled and gave me another hug.

Danny was happy to hear we finally got on good terms. Danny hated that his mother was always unkind to me and she never agreed to idea of us getting married.

On the last night they spent with us, we went out all day. We celebrated Danny's birthday, even when it was three weeks away.

We first went to pick Liam up, then we went to eat lunch, then spent the rest of the day together, doing lots of things. We went to the park. Liam loved the swans and the ducks that were in the water. He had never seen them before. He also loved the squirrels that were running around.

Then we went to have dinner in another fancy restaurant. Danny had Liam on his lap the entire time, he didn't want to let go of him.

We brought along Katia too, it was her first time out of the house, even when she had done nothing but being in her stroller and in our arms, she was exhausted, thanks God she fell asleep when we got our food, and didn't wake up until when we got home.

Harry and Tom joined us too, they had brought Chelsea and Kim along. They politely greeted Kathy, and sat down, Harry sat next to me, next to him Chelsea, and Kim sat next to Vicky, in front of us, Tom sat at the end of the table

We spent a lovely evening. Harry told Kathy about his wedding and his baby on the way, Tom told her about his engagement and that he was adopting an African baby. He just needed to be told when he could go to Africa to get him, he already was approved. He was going to get him in less than a month. What we didn't know was the gender and age of the baby.

Kathy was shocked with the news. She congratulated both boys, more Tom for his brave and nice choice of adopting.

Vicky and Kathy gave each a present to Danny when we were back home. Tom, Kim, Harry and Chelsea just came for an hour to our house and left around ten.

Ten minutes later Dougie arrived. Liam was sleeping in Danny's arm. We had asked Dougie to come a bit later cause we were going to have a family reunion, we didn't specify we were out celebrating Danny's birthday.

It was always hard, specially for Danny to give Liam back to Dougie. He closed the door quickly to stop the suffering, but it didn't help.

He sighed and went back to the living room, he came with a small smile, pretending nothing was wrong. But I perfectly knew nothing was not wrong. Her mother and sister obviously knew too, but none of us mentioned it.

We stayed a couple of hours just chatting. Then Katia started to cry, Kathy volunteer to go and check on her. After that, we all say good-night and went to our rooms.

"Did you have fun?" I asked Danny, once in our room.

"Of course, I spent it with my mum and sister, with you." he said kissing my lips. "And the kids, and my friends. Couldn't ask for more."

"I'm so glad." I said smiling at him. "Just remember your true birthday is in three weeks, and we'll celebrate it."

"What do you have with birthdays? We already celebrated it, that day just wish me happy birthday if you want and give me a hug but nothing else.

"Even if I agree, Tom and Harry won't." I said smirking.

"I guess I have no choice then." Danny said defeated.

"No, you don't." I said laughing evilly. "I love you Danny." I kissed him on the lips and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Emma." he said pulling me closer to him. "More than anything."

Kathy and Vicky left early the next morning. It was a long good-bye. Kathy couldn't let go of his granddaughter and son. Vicky had to drag her to the car.

That day, it felt awfully quiet and lonely without them. We were by ourselves now. Only Danny, Katia and me.

Danny was fine by that, he decided he needed to rest. He took a quick nap, Katia did too, she woke him up when she woke.

I had lunch ready and Katia's bottle when they both woke up. Danny insisted on feeding her, but I didn't let him, since I had already eaten earlier.

We spent the whole day watching movies, taking care of Katia, and even played cards for a bit. Then around 7:00 the phone rang.

"I'll get it." I said to Danny, who had Katia in his arms, he was playing with her.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, it's me!"

"What did you say?"

"Are you sure?" I said, having difficulty finding my voice now.

"There's more?" I asked in disbelief.

"WHAT?" I asked hysterically.

"Ok, ok, I'll be on my way. Good night sir."

I hung up quickly, and went to where Danny was.

"Give her to me." I said taking her. "Go quickly for your jacket, I'll put her in the car seat." I said already by the door. "And bring a sweater and a blanket for Katia too please."

"What's wrong Emma?" Danny asked me losing his calmness. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you inside the car."

In less than two minutes Danny was in the passenger seat, with his jacket, a blanket and sweater for the baby, and a plastic bag with some diapers, powder milk and water. I had forgotten entirely about feeding Katia.

"Are you going to tell me what happened? And where are we going?" Danny asked exalted.


	23. Chapter 23

I drove pretty fast. Danny was bombarding me with questions and Katia was crying in the back seat.

"Emma!" Danny yelled. "Would you care to explain what the hell is going on? Where are we going?"

"To the hospital." I whispered.

"What?" Danny asked in shock. "Why? Who's there?" Danny asked nervous now.

"Dougie." I started. "He had a car crash, his condition is very critical." I said taking a brief glance at Danny. "Liam was in the car too."

"WHAT?" Danny practically jumped from his seat. "How is he? Is he alright?"

"I don't know, okay? They didn't tell me anything about Liam." I sighed. "Please Katia, stop crying for mummy, please!"

But she didn't stop crying, it took us another ten minutes to get to the hospital. Danny went to see what Katia needed while I ran to the entrance of the hospital.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Dougie Poynter." I said to a young lady. "There was a baby with him."

She checked a list on the computer and called a nurse. By now, Danny was by my side, with Katia in his arms, she wasn't crying anymore.

"Follow me." The nurse told us.

She took us very far away. 347 was the number of the room. When she opened the door, I could see my baby boy sitting in the bed. He had a lollipop in his mouth and a doctor was with him.

"Liam!" I exclaimed and ran inside. I picked him up and held him tightly. "Sweetheart!" I said giving him several kisses on his head. "How is he?"

"Miraculously he's in perfect conditions." the doctor told me. "He just have a small cut on his forehead." He said pointing to the left side of his head and another small one in his left arm, but nothing serious." He assured me. "He's just a bit shocked now."

Danny and I both nodded at him, I felt relieved he was alright.

"Can we take him home?" I asked him.

"I'm afraid he has to stay the night. Just to make sure he really is fine."

"Okay, can I stay with him?"

"Sure, Miss…"

"Miss Jones." I said shaking his hand. He introduced himself as doctor Albert Adams. "Who can give me information about, uhm, about his father?"

"I'll go ask and will be right back." He said and left the room.

"Thank God you are alright." Danny said stroking Liam's head. I, then gave Liam to Danny and he gave me Katia. I fed her while Danny was holding Liam, while caressing Liam's head. He also gave him several kisses.

"Danny can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can you go home and take Katia with you. A hospital is no place for a two-months-old-baby."

"But…"

"Please Danny, you can call Tom or Harry or even ask one of their girlfriends to take care of her, and come back, but for now please take her home. I'll call you as soon as I know something."

Danny didn't agree with me, but took Katia in his arms nevertheless, after putting Liam back in the bed. He kissed him one last time, pecked me on the lips, and left the room with Katia.

I didn't pick Liam up again, instead let him stay on the bed. I gave him one toy from Katia that Danny had put inside the bag with the diapers. He played a bit with it, and then fell asleep.

It took an hour and a half to come back to the room. He came with a nurse. The nurse went to check Liam while the doctor asked me to come outside with him.

"Miss Jones, I'm afraid Mr. Poynter is in really bad conditions." he started. "He's in a coma. He has lost lots of blood, we have stopped the internal haemorrhage though. These twenty-four hours are really tough. We'll know in this time if he's going to make it."

I just nodded at him.

"I'm sorry Miss Jones."

For the next few hours lots of nurses came to check on Liam, he was fine, or that was what they said. I asked if he was fine, psychological, they all assured me he was going to be fine because of his young age, but the doctor himself told me it was hard to tell yet.

Around 11:30 Harry and Tom came to the hospital, they asked about Dougie's condition and then stayed a bit with me. Danny joined us soon afterwards.

"Danny, where is Katia?" I asked alarmed when I saw the three boys were with me, and Danny was empty-handed

"Don't worry love." He said kissing the top of my head. "Chelsea volunteer to take care of her."

"She said she could use some practice." Harry added.

I then felt relieved Danny hadn't forget Katia all alone at home. Not like if Danny was capable of something like that.

"Can you stay with Liam for a bit?" I asked Danny.

"Of course." He took my place next to the bed and I exited the room. I saw Dr. Adams walking by and called out for him.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his name being called.

"Doctor, can I see Dougie?" I asked him. "Please I need to see him." I begged.

After lots of persuasion, I convinced him to let me in for a couple of minutes, with the necessary equipment of course. I had to wear a white coat, a mask and gloves.

Dougie was in Intensive Care. I walked inside and saw him, it killed me seeing him like that. He had several machines connected to him. I sat next to him.

"I hope you can hear me." I whispered. It took me a couple of minutes to find my voice. "Don't mean to pressure you but you have to wake up. You have to," my voice started to brake a bit. "You just can't go and leave Liam, he needs you." a tear fell down my cheek.

"You will get through this, you'll see." I said putting my hand on top of his. Another tear fell. "We'll work things out, for Liam's sake. He needs you Dougie, don't you dare to leave him.

"Just so you know." I said after a brief pause. "I forgive you. I do. I forgive you everything, I forgive you that, that you, well you know, did that to me, also that you took Liam away from me, I understand because I love him too, and I want to have him all the time." a few more tears fell. "But now that's in the past Dougie, we can go back to being friends if you want."

I leant slowly and kiss his hand. "You have my forgiveness Dougie." I whisper and then it happened.

.

The electrocardiogram started beeping. It had reached flatline.

"Dougie, Dougie, no, no, no, please no." I exclaimed. With every word, my voice got louder. "NO, Dougie!" I screamed.

Doctors and nurses rushed in, two nurses took me out the room and hold me.

I saw how they tried to bring Dougie back, how they tried to resuscitate him. It probably didn't last more than five minutes but it seemed like an eternity to me. Like everything was happening in a pretty slow-motion.

I saw how two doctors shook their heads and put the sheet over Dougie's head. One of them went out of the room and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry…."

I didn't hear the rest, my world went mute after that. I saw them moving their mouths, but no sound came out. They were touching me, the nurses were still holding me, but I didn't feel them, tears were falling down like waterfalls, but I couldn't feel them. I had become numb too. I only felt cold, not a normal cold, this was a different kind of cold, a cold I had never felt in my life.

The doctor told the nurses to take me to Liam's room, I didn't hear him though. The way back, was so long, everyone passed by so slow, I felt like if I took an eternity to give a single step. As soon as Danny saw me, he rose to his feet and in no time he was by my side.

"What happened?" he asked me alarmed.

I didn't hear him, just saw him moving his mouth slowly. But then suddenly, sound came back, and everything got to their normal motion, nothing was in slow-motion and mute anymore.

Everything seemed so loud after not hearing anything. And seeing everything, so, so fast, made me dizzy.

"What happened Emma?" Danny asked me while shaking me.

And that's when my numbness washed away, I felt my body back, I felt the tears, soaking my face and shirt, I felt Danny shaking me, I felt his hands hard on me, but more importantly, I felt pain, I felt grief.

"He…he… he d…he die…die….he died!" I stuttered while sobbing uncontrollably. "Danny, he's dead."


	24. Chapter 24

Douglas lee Poynter.

Date of birth: 30 November 1987

Date of Death: 12:17 a.m. 29 February 2012 (age 24)

Father to Liam Sebastian Poynter.

**Dougie Lee Poynter** (born 30 November 1987 in Corringham, Essex, England). He was an English musician and the bassist and vocalist for the pop rock band McFly.

Dougie was bassist of pop band McFly, also providing backing, and on occasion, lead vocals. He co-wrote credits on many of McFly's tracks, including the lead writer credit on their 2007 number one single "Transylvania." Poynter called "Transylvania" his favourite song that he had written. Poynter also wrote an unrecorded track called Silence Is A Scary Sound, which features as a live recording on their third studio album Motion In The Ocean. The youngest member of the band, Poynter was also the last to enter it when Danny Jones and Tom Fletcher, who already had been signed to a record deal with Island, held auditions for a bassist and drummer. Poynter was 15 when he joined the band. Because of his young age, Dougie and the other members of McFly hold the record for the youngest band to ever have a debut album go straight to number one, a record previously held by The Beatles.

Dougie's death was everywhere. On the telly, on lots of channel by the way, on uncountable magazines and every newspaper, and in million of people's topic of conversation.

Nobody really knew what happened to Mcfly when Dougie 'left' or why Danny and Dougie had been going to court. But everything got out when he died.

Lots of articles said things like:

_Dougie and his band mate's wife had sex at a party and he got her pregnant._

_Liam's actually Poynter's son. _

_Danny stole Emma from Dougie._

_Emma cheated on Danny._

_Danny, Dougie and Emma made a threesome and Dougie was the one getting her _

_pregnant._

_Is Harry the father of the second baby of Emma? Katherina __Harriet? _

_Harry and Harriet? Daughter named after dad? _

_Danny threatened Dougie to leave the band. _

Some were obviously true, but some were just pure rubbish, and even ridiculous. Four days after his dead, the boys and I agreed to be interviewed to tell the truth for one and for all.

We will never truly know what happened. Why Dougie crashed. We only knew that as soon as the paramedics got to the scene he said "Call his mother, call Emma." We will never know why Liam had only two cuts, we can only take for sure that God protected and saved my son.

Dougie was buried two days later. We all went to his funeral, I held Liam in my arms the whole time, and I could swear I saw Dougie for just a second. He blew a kiss to me and another to Liam, I know I'm not crazy because instantly Liam giggled and blew a kiss to where I saw Dougie exactly standing.

He was, so different from the last time I saw him, laying dead in a hospital bed. Even when he was alive in the hospital he was, lifeless, injured, but now he was full of life, he had no injuries, no cuts, no broken bones. He looked so happy, he was free of pain, finally. He was smiling, his eyes were shinning and were full of happiness. His hair was all messy, but perfect, just like he liked it. He was wearing his usual loose trousers and a normal shirt, and a cap backwards.

I saw him, for just a second or even less but it felt like time froze and could see every little detail. I felt everything too, I felt when he blew the kiss, I felt like if he had really kissed my cheek, I could smell him too. When I felt the kiss, I also felt a gentle breeze, and it did happened because it blew my hair a bit, and well, Liam giggled and blew a kiss because he felt it too, right? I wasn't just seeing things.

I closed my eyes tightly, they watered as soon as Dougie disappeared. Danny noticed, and took my hand in his, he squeezed it, like in a way to say 'everything will be fine'.

Back at the house, we were just like zombies. We were too depressed to do anything. We just did what we needed to. Like feed Katia and Liam, we weren't too hungry, we barely had eaten these days.

Liam was different, since the hospital he had barely talked, well babbled, and laughed, and smiled. Only when I saw Dougie I saw him smiling and giggling. Doctors said he was still in shock, he should be back to his normal self in a few days or even a couple of weeks.

I tried to get him to laugh, I tickled him, I did faces, everything that came to my mind, but he didn't even smiled.

Katia on the other hand had been more of a handful. Crying more for everything, I swear. She probably sensed our moods and they affected her. We tried to cheer up so she could stop crying but we really couldn't. We needed time to grieve.

Tom, Harry and more than anyone, Danny, had forgave Dougie too. There were no reasons to have grudges against a dead man. It was good to know none of us had no hard feelings any more.

That night, when he died, he invaded my dreams. He spoke to me. He thanked me, because I forgave him, I truly did, so he could go and rest in peace. He couldn't leave without my forgiveness, so he waited until I did it.

He hugged me good-bye and told me to take good care of Liam. He said he didn't have to worry, that he knew that Danny and I were going to take the best of care. He said he couldn't trust more other people with that important task. He also said that he knew that Katia was going to take care of him too.

A tear fell down my cheek when I remembered it. Danny was holding me tightly. I just broke down.

"Ush, Emma, it's okay." He said rocking us both. "It's ok, love."

I kept on crying. I missed him. Liam missed him, we all did.

"Why did he have to die in such a tragic way?" I asked no one in particular.

"I don't know." was all Danny said. "I don't know."

"I know he wasn't the best man in the earth but he wasn't bad." I said in-between sobs. "I regret not being with him, you know? Maybe if we had talked and fix things." my voice broke then. "Now he's gone…forever."

Danny just hold me tighter. He didn't say anything. He gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

Then Katia and Liam cried upstairs and the bell rang at the same time. I told Danny to go with the babies while I went to see who was at the door.

I cleaned my face quickly and went to opened the door, when I did I found Jazzie, Dougie's sister, standing there.

She didn't look better than I did, we both had red puffy eyes and our faces were wet, we both tried to hide it though.

"Hello Jazzie." I whispered. I tried to be strong, but another tear fell down.

"Oh, Emma." she said and hugged me.

We cried like that, hugging each other, for several minutes. She then, let go of me and gave me a tiny half-smile.

"I have to go, I just came to give you this." She said extending her arm. She was holding a kind of envelope.

"What is it?" I asked, taking it.

"I don't know, Dougie left it." she made a pause to sniffle. "It was under his pillow, it has your name on it."

"Thank you Jazzie." I whispered. I gave her another hug. She walked fast to her car and left. I closed the door, and stared at what I had just been given. What could Dougie possibly leave me?

I had gone upstairs, and sat on my bed. I had put the envelope in front of me, I was exactly in the middle of the bed.

I gave a long sigh and extended my arm to take it, With shaking hands I took it in my hands again and opened it.


	25. Dougie's Letter

_Dear Emma,_

_I'm sorry, for all I've done Emma. If I could, I would go back in time and fix things, but I can't do that, so the only thing left is to apologize. _

_The only reason I can give you for what I've done is love. Stupid, right? But yes, I've love you since the very first time that I saw you._

_You were barely 17 years old, we were at this party, and you weren't wearing nothing fancy, you were wearing your jeans a sleeveless blouse and flip-flops while everyone was wearing nice dresses, but you were the most beautiful girl in there. _

_Do you remember how Danny barely put attention to you? He had a girlfriend at the time, but you and I were best friends, our relationship was so strong. I wanted to be more than friends but I enjoyed every minute that I was with you, I thought I could win your heart, but Danny beat me to it. And we started to fall apart, mostly cause I just couldn't see you in his arms, kiss him. It killed me inside._

_Do you remember when we kissed? We were playing spin the bottle, it was your turn and the bottle landed it on me. It was like my dream come true, not like, it WAS my dream come true, like if God finally heard me. _

_But then you started dating Danny. He knew I liked you, he knew how I felt about you, the others knew too but they cheered you both. I can't lie to you, I was heartbroken. _

_I couldn't just betray Danny and try to break your relationship, I'm better than that. But less than a year later you had gotten engaged with him, my heart broke into more pieces. Danny made me best man and I had to pretend how happy I was about it, but all I really wanted was to change places with Danny. _

_I didn't stop loving you, I just couldn't. Every day I wished to be with you, you were the one for me, I just knew it. _

_Then that night, something took over me, we just were dancing, but I couldn't control myself and kissed you. I can't deny it felt like heaven. You kept telling me to stop because of Danny. I should have, I'm sorry. I regret it every day._

_Then when you announced that you were pregnant, my already broken heart broke even more, into tinier pieces. I didn't know how much longer I could go on, the pain was unbearable. I knew that the baby meant you were going to be together forever._

_But then one night, while thinking of you, I imagined it was my baby, that I was with you. And it was when it hit me. Your baby could be mine. You have no idea how many times I checked if it was possible. Then I went to knock on your door and tell you about it._

_Believe me or not I wanted to tell Danny, but how could I do it? Yes, I was a coward, I wish I could have been as brave as you, and tell him._

_Then when Liam was born and we were told he was my son, I felt happiness at first, but then I felt guilt and regret. I was just a silly boy, thinking of guitars, parties, my lizards, I was not ready to be a father, I didn't want to be, I never thought about having a baby at such a young age, or any age for that matter, but Danny was already a man. He had married you and wanted to start a family. We all knew how much he wanted to have a baby, specially a boy, he told us very often how you just wouldn't accept to get pregnant, and then I got in the way, taking what Danny wanted the most, the guilt took over me._

_But I also felt happiness, I could finally said I had something with you, something to share with you, something that it was ours, just ours. If I couldn't have you, I was happy to have a little part of you, that was more than enough for me. Liam changed my life and made it better. I wanted him just for myself, just for the fact that he was a part of you. _

_I know I hurt you once, I know I have kept hurting you. Hurting you kills me inside, you are my reason why I live. _

_I know I've been a complete jerk, I've been the worst of the worst, but being a jerk is my way to protect me, is my shield against you. My heart has already suffered enough, I'm not sure how much it can stand._

_I knew that if I had Liam I would get to see you. You would pick him up and then I would see you, please don't get me wrong, I love Liam, but I took advantage of the situation to be around you when I could._

_Since the day I laid my eyes on you, I've been attracted to you. I fell in love with you. Since that day I can't stop thinking about you, I look at other girls but they are ordinary, they are not like you, they are not you. _

_I dated, kissed, had sex with many girls in these last years but none had made me stop thinking about you, so I gave up. You are the girl of my dreams, but you are someone else's girl. _

_You know? I wrote the song 'No Worries' thinking about you. I didn't tell the others it was about you, not like if they cared why I wrote something, they just cared if it was good enough to make a good song. So now you know, and I can dedicate it to you, I may not sing it, but one day I will sing it to you and mean every word._

_I have to thank you, you gave me the best gift of all. You gave me Liam. He changed my life to better, if it wasn't for him, my life would be senseless. Now my life has a meaning._

_Again I must ask for your forgiveness, I'm sure I am the person that has hurt you the most, even more than your parents, and that's saying a lot. And the worst of all is that I keep hurting you, and that I just can't bring myself to apologize, even when I do want to, you deserve a million apologies for all I have done to you. I think that what I want the most is to have your forgiveness, I think I won't be able to rest in peace if I die without it, but probably that's what I deserve. _

_You are the person I love the most, well now that I have Liam he's who I love the most but you get my point. Some people say that if you love someone let them go, and that if the person you love is happy then you are happy. But I can't let you go, I'm not happy either about you being with Danny, I guess I don't love you enough or I'm just the most selfish guy in this world, or probably both._

_But even though, I wish you all the best, I wish you happiness, love, and so much more. I love you more than words can tell. _

_You are my everything._

_Dougie._


	26. Chapter 25

Four months had passed since Dougie's death.

Danny's twenty-sixth birthday was a few days after the funeral, it was a good thing that we celebrated it earlier with his family, because that day, none of us were in the mood of celebrating.

The boys agreed to make a tour in memory of Dougie. One month after his death, the boys toured all around the United Kingdom, and went to Germany, Spain and Holland too, but they just toured on a couple of cities in each of those three countries.

The first song they sang in every concert was Transylvania, written by Dougie. All the tickets were sold within the first week. It was total success.

Kim, Chelsea and I went with them on tour all around the UK, it lasted eight weeks. Then they a had a break of a week and a half, then they left to Germany to start their tour in Dougie's memories there, and the other two countries. The girls and I stayed home when they toured overseas, though. They just were twelve days away though. They were four days in each country.

They had concerts in Madrid, Barcelona and Sevilla, then they went to Berlin, Frankfurt and Munich, in Germany. And finally went only to Amsterdam and Maastricht

in Holland. They all had a day off in between concerts.

I had to take care of both Liam and Katia by myself, Liam was no problem, he was a nice, calmed little boy, but Katia was a whole different story. Chelsea was around eight months pregnant, so it was too much for her, Harry didn't even want her to come and make him company during the tour in the UK. Harry didn't let her do anything but stay in the tour bus. Poor Chelsea, it must had been really boring, she took care of Katia and Liam though. So at least she wasn't alone all the time. And Kim was taking care of Zahiera, (Za-ee-ra) Tom's adopted African baby girl. She was currently seven months old, one month older than Katia.

Zaheira was a beautiful girl. She had big brown eyes, with such long eyelashes. She skin was obviously dark, but it wasn't that dark, to say the truth she had a nice skin tone. She was big for her age, it was hard to believe she was only one month older that my daughter, she looked like if she was one year old or so. Tom loved her so much, you could tell she was going to be spoiled by him. Her real parents had died, her father before she was even born and her mother died a few days after giving birth to her.

Tom and Kim decided to delay their wedding, Tom just couldn't get married while grieving one of his best friends. They were supposed to have gotten married, one month ago, on June 15th, They just made sure to get married before Zahiera turned one in November though. Apparently they were going to have their wedding in October instead, the official date was still not decided, but it was going to be either 12th or the 19th.

Katia and Zaheira were going to be the flowers girls, and Liam was going to be the ring bearer, again. The only difference was that Danny would not have to carry Liam for this wedding, like he did when Harry got married. Liam would be almost two years when Tom gets married. We just have to make sure Liam goes all the way down the aisle, without getting distracted and going somewhere else. Harry's baby would be born by then, so if it's a girl, she will be another flower girl, but if it's a boy he will be the ring bearer instead since there's nothing else a such young baby can do, and Liam will be the page boy instead. In about a month we will all know if it's a girl or a boy.

The day before we all left for the tour, Jazzie and Dougie's mother paid us an unexpected visit. It turns out Dougie left all his money and belongings to Liam. His house, his car, his reptiles, his dogs, his guitars all belonged to Liam. Well his car couldn't be Liam's anymore, since it got reduced to a heap of scrap.

Even though Dougie's gone now, I'll let him see his aunt and grandmother. When Liam is old enough to understand me, I'll tell him he has two fathers, Danny's love and care makes him Liam's father and Dougie's blood and love make him Liam's second father.

I gave Jazzie Dougie's reptile collection. She wasn't very fond of them, but she said she was glad I gave them to her, since they reminded her of her brother. Since Dougie was young he loved reptiles and always had at least one reptile at home, either a lizard or a turtle, or anything else, but he had to have one. I was more than glad to get rid of the snakes Dougie had, I didn't want them near either Liam or Katia.

I didn't want to have a dog right now, but Liam loved him, and Dougie bought him as a birthday gift to Liam. I just couldn't give Balie (Bay-lie) away. Katia loves him too. Even Zahiera likes to play with him when she and Tom visits us. He's a golden retriever, so he's really sweet and good with the kids. He can spend hours with Liam without getting tired or bored, after all he was just a baby too, he was not even one year old, but he had gotten really big, while Liam was standing on his feet and Balie on his four paws, they were almost the same height.

Talking about Liam, he's one year and seven months old. He can say more words now and has learnt to walk by himself. One of his new words is 'dou-ie' meaning Dougie. We mentioned him so much that he learnt to say his name, he also says 'Balie' the name of Dougie's dog, and he had learnt to say football. I can see Liam ten years older, playing in the garden with Danny and Katia. He already loved the sport.

Katia had grown up so much too. She's about to turn seven months in a few days. She now sits down and had started to babble, she had started to eat solid things too.

Everyday she looked more like Danny, with my green eyes though, as Kathy, Danny's mum said. As she got older, her hair became curlier, just like Danny's hair.

"I love you mummy." I heard Liam say. Danny had taught him to say it. It made me smile every time I heard him.

Danny had spent days trying to get him to say it, without me finding out. Danny was a bit disappointed my birthday was approaching and Liam hadn't said it once yet.

But then right after I blew the candles he said it. Well, yelled, 'I love you mummy.' Danny who was holding him, gasped and whispered in his ear, 'Well done, son.' I gasped too, and took him from Danny's arms and kissed him, he probably didn't know the meaning of what he was saying but I felt extremely overwhelmed when I heard those words. I cried in front of Danny, Harry, Tom, Chelsea and Kim. They all just said 'Awwww.' when they heard him.

As you can tell, Dougie's death meant that I had recovered Liam. He was back with us now. It's sad to think Dougie had to die so I could have Liam back. He was just mine now, and Danny's of course.

We were back to being a family, Katia, Liam, Danny and I. We were currently all taking a nap in our room. Katia was sleeping in her small playpen, next to Danny's side of the bed, and Liam was sleeping peacefully between Danny and I. I had my right arm around Liam, and Danny was holding that hand.


	27. Chapter 26 Epiloque

Ten Years Later

So many things have changed in these last ten years, fortunately all have been good changes.

Let's start with Tom. Tom married Kim in October of that year, went for a two-week-honeymoon to Australia. I took care of their adopted daughter in that time. Zahiera has grown so much too, she's a couple of inches taller than Liam, and he's one years older than her.

Tom and Kim had two more kids of their own, and adopted another baby. Zachary Allan Fletcher was born two years later on February 15th,2014. Then next year Tom was going for a second time to Africa to add Jeffrey to the family, a four-months-old baby boy. He was born on July 19th, 2015, a couple of days after Tom's birthday. Then three years later they had Michael Ronald Fletcher, born on September 01st, 2018.

Zach had light brown hair and blue eyes, and looked so much like Kim. Mike had red hair and light brown eyes, like Tom, he also had some freckles like Kim. Jeffrey had black hair and brown eyes, his skin was darker than Zahiera's.

Harry and Chelsea received a baby girl, named Leah, born on August 3rd, 2012. She was named after Dougie, Dougie's second name was Lee, so Harry thought Leah was close enough to Lee. She had dirty blonde hair and Harry's blue eyes. Two years later, they were shocked because they were expecting twins. On March 30th, 2014, Adrian Louis and Martin Roger were born. They both were identical copies of Harry, brown straight hair, and blue eyes. They were really tall too, Leah was very tall too.

Danny and I get stronger with every day passing by. We have had so much obstacles in our lives but we have overcome everything together.

Liam is almost twelve years. He looks so much like Dougie with his blonde hair and blue eyes. He started high school this year. He have always been top of his class, something I don't know from whom he got it. Neither of us were good students, not even average, I have to admit we were bad students.

Liam is in the football team of his school too. He is forward, and very good at it, he has scored hundreds of goals and have made his team win several times. I go to see him play every match he plays.

Danny started to teach him to play guitar when he was only five years old. Liam can also play the drums (Uncle Harry taught him), the violin, the piano and the flute, and has a lovely singing voice.

Katherina, or Harriet as we call her now (thanks to Harry) is almost eleven years old. She's just like her father, in both, personality and appearance. She has such curly brown hair that goes down to her mid-back. She has bright green eyes. She only has freckles in her shoulders.

She can only play the piano. Danny tried to teach her how to play the guitar too, but it seems like it's just not her thing though, or maybe when she gets older she'll learn.

She's in the female football team, too. She's a forward as well, but enjoys being the keeper. Either way she does a good job. She plays another sport too. We enrolled her in swimming classes, racquetball, volleyball, tennis, but her real thing was squash. Danny disagreed at first, claiming only boys played. She started when she was only four years. Now that she has played for around six years, she's the best out of the girls.

Harriet has her room full of trophies. She has played tournaments in other countries as well. She has gone to Australia, United States, Canada, Argentina, Chile, Brazil, Mexico, Germany, France, Italy, Ireland, Spain and Scotland. She always returns with a trophy in hands.

When Liam was two years and a half, Harry told him his sister name was not Katia but Harriet. We couldn't get Liam to call her Katia again, and Katia grew up being called Harriet and just got used to that name.

Harriet and Zahiera went to the same school and were in the same grade (6th). They were such troublemakers, at least twice a month I receive calls from the school complaining about her behaviour, or telling me she has detention. After so many years I have gotten used to it. When she does something pretty good, or let's say it, "epic", Danny thinks it's brilliant and tells her it was such a good prank or something like that, I've tried make Danny a father that punish them when they behave badly instead of encouraging it, but I've given up on that too a long time ago.

Danny wanted to try for another baby and have a boy this time. We did but we had a girl instead. She was born on April 11th, 2014. She is eight years old now. We called her Jenelle Tommy Blair Jones. Tom threatened us that if we didn't called her after him then he would stop being our friend and leave the band. So we decided that Tommy wasn't that bad for a girl. She has even more curlier hair than Harriet. We expected her to have brown hair as Danny and I, and like Harriet does, but she has bright red hair. Apparently Danny's grandmother is to blame. When she turned four, she started to get freckles, like Danny. She has some all over her faces, and lots in her nose. She has some in her shoulders too. And she has piercing blue eyes, with some grey and green in them, When she was a baby her eyes were grey then turned green and then the colour she has now.

Jenelle, is the same age as Zach, Tom's son. Adrian and Martin, Harry's twins, are the same age too. The four of them are the best of friends. They go to school together, and do everything together. Zach is only one month older than Adrian and Martin, and the twins are only twelve days older than Jenelle. I just hope she's not a troublemaker as her sister is.

She loves swimming, she's in the team, and has won a couple of times. She can play the harmonic, and flute.

While Liam is the musician and Harriet is the sporty one, Jenelle is the artist. She draws so beautifully and has been in several plays in her school. Danny jokes she's going to be an actress like me.

Talking about that, I have only appeared in two movie in these last ten years. I've appeared in some commercials and some music videos but that's it. I rather my family life than my acting life. I enjoy every minute I'm with Danny and the kids, they are everything to me.

I'm really grateful that even when their parents are famous, they have had the chance to live a normal life. Paparazzi don't follow them in school, or anywhere else. They have appeared in some music videos though, but nothing more.

If you're wondering, McFly still exists. After the tour in memory of Dougie, the guys took a two-year-brake and made some songs alone. But they created the band again. So far they have made seven new albums, and currently working in the eighth one.

They guys rarely go on tour outside England, Danny and I'm sure, Tom and Harry too, want to spend as much time as possible with their kids.

Liam was told about his biological father when he was eight. He didn't take it that bad. He was just upset and acting weird for a month or a bit more and then went back to normal. He was angry with us for that time, then one night, out of the blue, he came to our room and asked us about his biological father.

_Flashback._

_He knocked on our door twice at 11:30 p.m.. "Mum, Dad, can I come in?" _

"_Yes, Liam, what happened?" Danny asked him, sitting up. "Did you have a nightmare?" _

"_No, I can't sleep." He said a bit nervous. "Can you tell me things about… about my uhm, biological dad?" _

"_Yes, sweetheart, what do you want to know?" I asked him, sitting up too, and turning on my light. _

"_What's his name?" _

"_Dougie Poynter." I said. "You have his last name." he just nodded._

"_How did you meet him?" _

"_He was in my band, in McFly. He played the bass, he was one of my best friend." Danny answered him this time._

"_What happened to him? You said he died, right?" _

"_Yes he did." I started._

"_He was in his car and had an accident." Danny continued. "The doctors took him to the hospital but they couldn't do much." _

"_You once told me a boy and a girl fall in love and then get married." Liam started. "And then they have babies. So mum, did you marry him?" Liam asked confused._

_I looked nervously at Danny. What was I supposed to say to an eight-year-old boy? Danny looked back at me with terror in his eyes._

"_Darling, I can't answer you that right now, ok? You're still too young, if I tell you, you won't understand anyway, I'll tell you when you're older, is that ok?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder._

"_Yes, mummy." Liam said nodding. "How did he look like?"_

"_Just like you." I said smiling at him._

"_I'll show you some pictures tomorrow if you want." Danny offered. Liam just nodded._

_Liam didn't talk for five minutes or more. He kept staring at the ground. He was so concentrated in something. I just kept glancing at Danny. _

"_Is something else that you want to know, Liam?" Danny asked him. "I can tell there's something bothering you." _

"_Yes, there is." Liam said looking back at us. "Did he love me?" _

"_Of course he did Liam." Danny said quickly._

"_Liam, never doubt that, your father loved you so, so much. He still does." I said smiling at him. "He's in heaven now, he's an angel. He's watching over you. If you want to talk to him, tell him anything, about school, about a football match you won, or I don't know, probably a girl you like." I said with a mischievous smile on my face when I said it. Liam just smiled shyly. "You can tell him, he'll hear you, he'll always be there for you." _

"_Your mum is right. Even if he you don't see him or hear him, it doesn't mean he isn't there. Don't hesitate on telling him things. He may not answer you but he does hear you, he will always be there, don't ever doubt that."_

"_Liam, sweetheart, do you think your dad didn't love you because he died?" I asked him. "Because he left?" _

_Liam looked at me with such sadness in his eyes, that I almost broke down. He just nodded at me,_

"_Remember what we told you about the place people go when they die? About heaven?" Danny asked him. Liam nodded. "And that God calls them? And that God makes them angels to watch over the people that still are here." Liam nodded again._

"_Well," I continued. "It was the turn of your dad to become an angel, but not because he wanted, it was just his time to go. But he hasn't left, he's still with us but we can't see him. He is in here." I said touching where Liam's heart was. _

_Liam went back to staring at the ground, he was fidgeting a bit. _

"_Liam, is there something else bothering you?" I asked him this time. He nodded but not looked up._

"_If this man is my dad," he started. "Then you are not my dad." He said looking at Danny. "Can I keep calling you daddy, or do I have to call you Danny? Like Uncle Harry and Uncle Tom do?" Liam asked Danny, there was sadness in his eyes._

"_If you want to call me Daddy, you can do it, and that would make me so happy." Danny started. "But if you don't feel comfortable with that, you can call me anything else you want." You could notice the hurt in each of Danny's word._

"_Liam, you know Zahiera and Jeffrey are adopted right?" I asked him._

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Well, Uncle Tom and Aunt Kim aren't their real mum and dad, but they have become their mum and dad." At this Liam look confused. "You just aren't a mum or a dad because you make a baby. Tom and Kim love Zahiera and Jeffrey so much. That makes them their mum and dad." I took a pause so everything could sink in. "Daddy loves you so much Liam, since you were born he has loved you and been the father, the dad in your life, hasn't he?" Liam nodded. _

"_So I have two dads? Can I have two dads?" Liam asked confused. That was against everything he has learnt._

"_Yes, you can and do have two dads." I said nodding. "Both love you very much, the difference is one made you."_

"_Okay. I like that." Liam said smiling a bit. " Mum, did their dad and mum died too?" Liam asked referring to Zahiera and Jeffrey._

"_Yes they did." I said nodding. "But that didn't mean they didn't love them, they are with Dougie, I mean your dad in heaven watching over them." I said to him. He once again was quiet for a long time._

"_Dad, do you…" Liam didn't finish, maybe he didn't know how to ask._

_Danny sat in front of Liam, on the edge of the bed and put his hands over Liam's shoulders. _

"_Liam, I love you as much as I love Harrie and Jenelle. They may be my biological daughters but that doesn't make them more or less than you. You three are the same to me, I love the three of you equally." Liam smiled at that. "Was that what you wanted to ask?" _

"_Yes, I did. How did you know?"_

"_I'm a wizard." _

"_Danny, wizards don't read mind or see the future." I said wanting to laugh at him._

"_What do you know? You aren't one. Not all wizards do it but some do, just so you know." Danny said shrugging. "Anything else you want to ask?" _

_Liam shook his head and got up. _

"_You are my dad to me, and I want to keep calling you daddy." Liam said to Danny, now that Danny was sitting in the bed, and Liam was on his feet, he was the same height as Danny. _

_Danny pulled him into a hug and stood up from the bed with Liam in his arms. "Nothing could make me any happier, Liam." Liam had his arms around Danny's neck, and Danny was holding him around the waist, it was good Liam wasn't that heavy or big yet._

"_Daddy?" _

"_Yes, my love?" _

"_Can you take me to my room?" _

"_Sure thing. Let's go." Danny said starting to walk. _

"_Danny wait." I said, standing up quickly. _

"_Liam, just want you to know that if you have more questions or want to know anything else you can come and ask us, anytime, ok?" _

"_Yes, mummy." _

"_Good-night, darling." I said kissing him._

"_Good-night mummy." He said, letting go of Danny for a moment and giving me a hug. "I love you."_

"_I love you too" I said giving him another kiss._

_Then Danny turned around and left for Liam's room. Once there, Danny put Liam in the bed, and put the covers over him, and turned the lights off, just as he was going to close the door Liam stopped him._

"_Daddy?" _

"_Yes, Liam?"_

"_Can you sleep with me tonight?" _

"_If I recall correctly last time you said you were a big boy now and you wouldn't be sleeping with me or mum anymore."_

"_I know." Liam said. "But maybe I'm not as big as I think I am, because I want to sleep with you. So are you going to stay, daddy?"_

_Danny smiled at his son. "Of course I will, make me some space." Danny said with the biggest smile on his face._

_Liam moved to the corner of the bed, then once Danny was lying besides him, Liam put the covers over both, Danny and himself, Liam kissed Danny on the cheek, and then they both fell asleep. Danny slept with Liam in his arms that night._

_End of flashback._

Now that Liam is older, he understands more. He understands better about having two dads, and why he has two.

"Dad?" Liam said to Danny one day, not long ago.

"Yes, son?"

"I think I'm the luckiest boy in this world." Liam said sitting next to Danny. They both were playing football in the backyard. "I even think I'm luckier than Harrie and Jenelle."

"Hmm, and why is that Liam?" Danny asked in wonder.

"Well all the people only have one mum and one dad. That's the normal thing. Right?" Liam said, Danny nodded as a way to tell him to go on. "Well, I have one dad, he died, but he's still my dad, and I have you, my other dad, who is the best dad of the world." Liam said giving Danny a hug.

"I don't think I'm better than other people," Liam continued. "But for sure, I do have so much more than them, and I'm thankful for that."

Danny couldn't be more happy when he heard it. He even cried while holding Liam.

So, that's our story so far. It hasn't been an easy one, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

I have Tom and Harry, who are like my older brothers, I have a loving husband, I have the better and the most fantastic kids in the world. Nothing can describe how much I love Danny, Liam, Harriet, and Jenelle, they are my life.

Things always happen for a reason. Maybe what Dougie did had to happened, maybe it helped my marriage to get stronger. I liked to see it that way, cause before Liam was born we barely saw each other, and Danny cheated on me, maybe we wouldn't be together now, and Harriet and Jenelle and obviously Liam wouldn't exist now.

I also like to think, Dougie left us all a little piece of him in Liam, so we could remember him, as a way to tell us he will always be there for us.

But who knew if that was the truth, we can only hope and dream, and believe. But without doubts, Dougie is out there, watching over all of us. He's watching over Harry, Chelsea and their three kids. He's watching over, Tom and Kim, and their four kids. And he's also watching over my children, Danny and me.

I can only thank Dougie for giving me one of the biggest gifts in life. My life wouldn't be complete without Liam. Liam is my example that you don't have to see at things negatively. No, they do happen for a reason, and if they are bad, they will make us stronger. They may be bad but they don't happen for a bad reason.

Liam was and is my reason to live, my reason to I woke up, wake up and will wake up and go on, even through the darkest of times.


End file.
